Para ganarse el afecto
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry sólo quería ganarse el afecto de cierto Slytherin. No tenía idea de ya lo había logrado. Y una vez que un Slytherin te quiere, lo hará siempre. (Harry Hufflepuff!)
1. Chapter 1

**Para ganarse el afecto**

**Sumario:** Harry sólo quería ganarse el afecto de cierto Slytherin. No tenía idea de ya lo había logrado. Y una vez que un Slytherin te quiere, lo hará siempre.

**Género:** Romance/humor.

**Claves:** AU Drarry, sin Voldemort, Harry Hufflepuff! Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

* * *

**Para ganarse el afecto (1/3)**

Hay unos labios cálidos, suaves, quizás un poco más resecos de lo normal, que se presionan por su rostro a primera hora de la mañana. Le besa los párpados cerrados, la punta de la nariz, ambas mejillas, los labios una y otra, _y otra vez_. Le trazan la línea de la mandíbula, y cuando están por descender hacia su cuello, Draco se remueve y hace un sonido extraño, y lo siguiente que sabe es que unos dedos fríos se le enredan en el cabello, lo hace levantar la cabeza, y esos labios que han buscado, pedido, _anhelado_, se encuentran unos con los que puede compartir el mismo deseo y afán.

Harry emite un vago ruido de satisfacción. Se pega a su novio tanto como puede; labios que encajan a la perfección, brazos que lo envuelven, manos cuidadosas que se cuelan por debajo de la franela del pijama y buscan piel que acariciar, que _adorar_ con el tacto, piernas que se entrelazan por debajo de las mantas. No existe ni un centímetro entre ellos, y piensa, en medio de esa nube algodonada en que sus besos lo hacen flotar, que así debería ser cada día de su vida, y no sólo los fines de semana.

—Malfoy —El tono de Zabini, desde alguna parte fuera del dosel, tiene cierto deje de burla que ambos captan enseguida. Draco lleva el índice a sus labios y pide silencio, sin palabras, y Harry ahoga la risa—. Sé que estás ahí, Malfoy. ¿Otra vez colaste a ese _Puff _a las mazmorras?

Harry se muerde el labio. Su novio, frente a él, niega para hacerle saber que no diga una palabra. Casi puede leer la premisa en sus ojos, a través de la escasa luz.

_Si no contestas, se irá._

Pasos se mueven por el cuarto, dos voces conversan en voz baja, a lo lejos. Para distraerse, se dedica a repartir besos en la mano de su pareja, que intentó mantenerlo en silencio. Draco rueda los ojos, pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzan en los bordes, de esa manera que nadie que no lo detallase desde hace años podría notar, y lo estrecha un poco más contra sí, dedos cuidadosos trazándole caricias circulares en la cadera; Harry no necesita más en el mundo.

—¿Malfoy?

Ninguno contesta. Él contiene la risa, Draco arruga la nariz y hace una expresión concentrada, como si intentase descifrar por dónde están sus compañeros, en base a cómo suenan los pasos.

—…debió dormirse cuando llegó —Nott contesta al otro chico—, escuché unos ruidos en la madrugada. A lo mejor no metió al _Puff,_ sólo se volvió a escapar con él y llegó tarde.

Alguien se acerca a la cama, se detiene. El dosel permanece quieto; es una barrera que mantiene a ambos lejos del resto. Draco lo sigue abrazando, él espera.

Nada pasa.

—…sí, supongo. Que se pierda el desayuno, será cosa suya.

Y después de un poco de traqueteo y una charla a la que no le encuentra sentido, se marchan. La puerta apenas emite sonido alguno cuando se cierra detrás de ellos.

Una vez solos, Harry se echa a reír, sacudiéndose y rodando sobre el colchón para subirse encima de su novio, a quien le sujeta el rostro y vuelve a besar una y otra, y otra, _y otra vez._ Draco suelta débiles quejidos, que no podrían ser más falsos. Está sonriendo contra sus labios.

Fueron a volar por la noche, después de encontrarse en un aula abandonada que tienen por escondite luego del toque de queda. Regresaron tarde al castillo, como suele ocurrir cuando salen de ese modo.

Harry sólo quería cinco minutos más con él, abrazarlo, otro beso. La excusa para acompañarlo a las mazmorras también era la misma de siempre.

De alguna manera, aquello terminaba en que los dos se metían a su cama y fingían que Draco estaba dormido, para no tener que lidiar con el mal humor mañanero que ciertos _Sly _tenían frente a él. Mal humor que, a veces, se extendía a las demás horas del día, por supuesto, pero no era como si a Harry le importase.

No. Cuando estaba disfrutando de los ruidos ahogados que Draco dejaba escapar entre los besos, a punto de quedarse sin aliento, había poco (o nada) que pudiese importarle más que lo que hacía.

Harry amaba a su novio. Merlín. Si pudiese inventarse una palabra más fuerte que "amor" para describir aquello, para englobar la felicidad anhelante, la paz interior, el calor alojado en su vientre y las sacudidas del estómago, esa sería la que usaría. Pero ya que nadie la creaba todavía, tenía que limitarse a decir que era amor.

Y por supuesto que sabía que _su _Draco lo amaba a él. Ahora, al menos, lo sabía. Puede que en un principio, hubiese sido una verdad más difícil de alcanzar, pero ahí estaba.

—…debemos…ir…a desayunar…

Harry protestó cuando el chico ladeó el rostro, estirándose desde su posición para intentar atrapar sus labios, de nuevo.

—Harry, es…hey…hey, no…—Ya que no dejaba de moverse para evitarlo, optó por la siguiente mejor opción: deslizar las manos por debajo de su pijama, otra vez, y repasar su torso con los dedos. Draco se rio por lo bajo—. ¿Qué hay del desayuno?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría más meterme a la boca aquí mismo…

Draco elevó las cejas. Le llevó un momento caer en cuenta de por qué y sentir que el rostro le ardía.

—Bueno, sí- sí, sé que eso sonó- —Calló. Su novio le acababa de pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello, y despacio, le envolvía la cadera con una pierna, halándolo más hacia abajo, _hacia é_l—. ¿Puedo tomar esto como un _"vamos a desayunar tarde y puedes darme todos los besos que quieras"?_

Nunca estaba de más preguntar. Draco sonrió, a medias.

—No estoy pensando _solamente _en besos.

—Oh —Exhaló, asintiendo lento.

—Sí, _oh_ —Meneó la cabeza—. Sólo ven aquí, Potter.

Draco levantó la barbilla y le ofreció los labios, y bueno, ¿cómo iba él a pretender resistirse?

Cuando salieran del cuarto, unas horas más tarde, Zabini y Nott estarían caminando de vuelta y se limitarían a negar, resignados. Desayunaron en las cocinas, fuera del horario regular.

* * *

—¿…sabes que te he visto poner esa cara de idiota durante casi tres años y todavía no sé qué le ves?

—Es Draco Malfoy —Contestó él, con simpleza.

—Bueno, sí, ya me di cuenta que es Draco Malfoy. ¿Hay alguien en Hogwarts que no fuese molestado, intimidado o agredido por él?

Harry, que tenía los codos apoyados en el borde de la mesa y el rostro recargado en la palma, frunció el ceño. Miró de reojo a uno de sus mejores amigos, sentado a un lado en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Zacharias arqueó una ceja en una interrogante silenciosa.

—Draco no ha molestado a nadie desde hace años, ¿bien? —Comenzó, un ligero toque defensivo colándose en su voz. Luego volvió a fijarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Era hora de la cena, lo que significaba mucha charla de Pansy Parkinson y a un Draco que asentía y soltaba varios "ajá" y "uhm" que satisfacían a su compañera. Adoraba verlo.

—Desde cuarto, ¿no? —Zacharias arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo. Él asintió.

Estaba por agregar algo, cuando se percató, con un sobresalto, de que Draco daba un vistazo en su dirección. De inmediato se enderezó y empezó a sacudir la mano para saludarlo, sonriendo.

Desde la mesa de los Slytherin, su novio dio un escueto asentimiento y volvió a concentrarse en la charla de su compañera. Nadie más podría haber notado que contenía una sonrisa capaz de igualar a la del mismo Harry, y eso estaba bien.

—Qué..._adorable_ —Zach titubeó—. Todavía me sorprendo de lo expresivo que es tu novio, amigo. Un día te hará escupir azúcar.

—Sh —Le frunció el ceño, de nuevo, pero él no se amedrentó, sino que sonrió de medio lado—, Draco es bueno y me quiere.

La siguiente respuesta se demoró unos segundos más en llegar.

—…sí, supongo que sí. Por muy extraño que sea.

—No es tan raro —Lloriqueó, casi para sí mismo.

—De la noche a la mañana, comenzaron a salir —Puntualizó su compañero, como quien ha dicho lo mismo mil veces—. Teníamos catorce, ninguna idea de qué haríamos con nuestra vida, y decidiste que te casarías con él. _A los catorce_ —Repitió, con mayor énfasis—, incluso te dio- ya sabes, la cosa esa, la que no te quitas jamás.

—Si te refieres a mi _alianza_ —Replicó, tirando de la cadena dorada y delgada que tenía en el cuello, casi pegada a la garganta. Podía sentirla vibrar con magia—, no me la dio hasta que estuvimos en quinto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Aun así —Zach resopló y rodó los ojos—, siempre me he preguntado cómo pasó. No soy el único, ¿sabes? —Agregó, cuando Harry volvió a dedicarle una mirada poco agradable—. Los Gryff hicieron apuestas las primeras semanas, sobre que tendrían una discusión en medio del pasillo o te haría llorar en poco tiempo.

—Pero Draco nunca me ha hecho llorar.

—Lo imaginaba, uno creería-

En la otra mesa, su novio se ponía de pie y se despedía de Pansy con alguna excusa practicada. Antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del comedor, dirigía una breve mirada hacia donde él estaba.

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido por la emoción. Sonreía, otra vez.

—Zach, lo siento —Interrumpió, recogiendo sus cosas con prisa—, otro día hablamos de esto, lo juro, y te contaré la historia, si quieres, ahora-

—Sí, sí, ya sé —El chico hizo un gesto vago y desdeñoso para restarle importancia—. Malfoy esto, Malfoy lo otro. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Sólo vete, quiero comerme el postre sin ver tu sonrisa de _"ya follé anoche, y esta mañana, y voy a…"_

Al pasarle por un lado, le dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su maletín. Puede que no hubiese sido del todo accidental. Harry se rio al correr hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Draco estaba de pie en el pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas cruzadas. Se apartó del muro al verlo llegar y caminaron hombro con hombro por el corredor.

—¿Puedes creer que Pansy intentó convencerme de que anuncie un compromiso oficial contigo, antes de que a padre le dé por mandarme a Francia en uno de sus _arranques_? —Se quejó, en voz lo bastante baja como para que nadie que estuviese pululando alrededor, ya fuese a propósito o por accidente, pudiese oírlo—. Tiene la teoría de que le va a dar un ataque cuando sepa que no terminamos al graduarnos, y que todavía tiene esperanzas de que así sea…

—Yo me enteré de que los Gryff hicieron apuestas sobre nosotros cuando comenzamos a salir —Comentó él, riéndose del bufido que era la reacción natural del otro chico cuando oía hablar de la Casa de los leones.

Para cualquiera que los viese moverse a través de los pasillos, estaba claro que era Harry quien se pegaba más a él. Rozaba sus hombros, no dejaba de girar el rostro y sonreírle, incluso tomó su mano.

Lo que ese espectador imaginario, probablemente, no hubiese captado, era el instante en que Draco entrelazaba sus dedos y le daba un leve apretón. Y aquello lo era _todo _para Harry.

* * *

Si quería contar su historia, tenía que remontarse unos años atrás. A finales de tercero, para ser más específicos.

Ahí fue cuando se fijó en él.

Claro que lo conocía. Su amigo tenía un buen punto al respecto, ¿quién _no _conocía al sangrepura cretino, príncipe de las serpientes, consentido de Snape?

Recordaba haberse quedado rígido en el pasillo de la confrontación. Draco, con su comportamiento altivo, se mofaba de unos chicos. Al siguiente instante, ellos se abalanzaban contra él, el paso les era cortado por dos mastodontes, que después identificaría como Crabbe y Goyle.

Cuando un estudiante común veía a Draco Malfoy por los corredores, podía tener tres reacciones. Odio a muerte; echarle aquella mirada que podría haber detenido el efecto de un Avada, o provocarlo, y seguir sus pasos hasta que se hubiese perdido, eso si no lo incitaba o caía ante sus trampas. Temor racional; querer apartarse, salirse del camino, no llamar su atención, de manera que no pudiese convertirse en el foco de la lengua venenosa y la picadura letal que poseía.

O admiración. A pesar de que nadie lo admitía, también existía la admiración; no por lo que hacía, puede que ni siquiera por _quién_ era.

Hablaban de Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo. Porte elegante, cabello rubio platinado, la piel pálida y perfecta, los ojos grises y atrayentes, irresistibles. Él lucía como uno de los ángeles muggles que su madre le enseñaba de niño.

_En apariencia_.

Cuando Cedric Diggory, en calidad de Prefecto, intervenía en la pelea, Malfoy lo escuchaba con una ceja en alto y una expresión vacía, que al mismo tiempo parecía decirle _no eres superior a mí, no tienes derecho a reprenderme, _e incluso podría llegar a resultar creíble.

—…ese chico siempre se está metiendo en problemas —Escuchó a su compañero de Casa, unos años mayor, a quien conocía porque los padres de ambos, Amos y James, trabajaron para el Ministerio por un tiempo.

Recordaba haber observado, en la distancia, a Draco Malfoy, cruzado de brazos y arrugando la nariz en una leve señal de desagrado, ante lo que fuese que decían los muchachos de su séquito, y haber pensado _seguro no puede ser tan malo como lo pintan, ¿cierto? _¿Cuándo alguien _sí _era de la manera en que los demás decían?

—¿Qué tiene contra los _Gryff_? —Se le había ocurrido preguntar unos días más tarde, cuando cayó en cuenta de que la mayor parte de los que se metían en peleas con su grupo, pertenecían a esa Casa.

—¿Además de la típica rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin? —Opinó Cedric, elevando las cejas—. Ellos _hablan _de su padre.

Ya que Harry lo observó sin decir nada, con ojos enormes, el estudiante mayor había suspirado, para disponerse a explicarle:

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Mago oscuro, dudosas actividades. Deben considerarlo un tema interesante, no digo que yo esté de acuerdo —Se apresuró a aclarar, aunque él lo tomó como una obviedad y asintió—. Por ejemplo, ¿conoces a esta chica…Hermione Granger?

—Claro, la que se la pasa contestando las preguntas de los maestros.

Cedric se rio entre dientes, dándole la razón con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, ¿y sabes que tiene las mejores notas del curso? —Harry volvió a asentir. Entonces él dudó un momento, su expresión era más sombría cuando siguió:—. Algunos dicen…ellos, ya sabes, han hecho correr este rumor.

—¿Qué rumor?

—Uno que dice, uhm —Se calló, se rascó la nuca y chasqueó la lengua—. Dicen que, en el verano de su primer año, su padre se enteró de que una hija de muggles superó sus notas por un poco. Y él se enojó —Otra pausa. Cedric apretó los labios—. Dicen que lo encerró a donde se quedan los elfos durante las vacaciones, sin un cambio de ropa decente, con la orden de no dejarlo salir, y montones de libros de las materias que iba a ver en segundo.

Cuando Harry no hizo más que boquear y alternar la mirada entre su compañero de Casa y el Slytherin a metros de allí, el otro hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia.

—Por supuesto, no pienso que sean más que las ideas retorcidas de alguien con mucho tiempo libre y que lo odia bastante. No significa que nada de eso sea cierto, Harry —Aseguró, con suavidad.

Pero, a partir de ese día, Harry empezó a prestar atención a los rumores. Nunca había escuchado nada semejante.

_Dicen que su madre lleva la locura de los Black, y por eso, nunca se le ve sola en público. Rara vez está fuera de la Mansión Malfoy._

_Dicen que su padre se dedica a las Artes Oscuras, que tiene una marca de magia negra en la piel, y hace planes para asesinar a los muggles y sus hijos mágicos._

_Dicen que Lucius Malfoy tiene tratos con hombres lobo fuera de control, que los incita a morder niños recién nacidos para aumentar el número de sus manadas._

_Una de sus tías está en Azkaban por matar a un muggle. La otra lleva años desaparecida. Se cree que su madre la asesinó, ¡a su propia hermana!_

Y conforme más oía, más cambiaba su imagen de él.

Al principio, creyó que era simple vanidad lo que lo hacía caminar por los pasillos rodeado de su séquito, con la frente en alto, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a nadie. Siendo sinceros, _sí _era un vanidoso. Pero no _sólo _eso.

Había odio y desagrado en sus ojos cuando se involucraba en otro enfrentamiento con los Gryffindor, satisfacción maliciosa en su sonrisa al ganar el encuentro. No se acercaba a hijos de muggles y había hecho que Crabbe y Goyle golpeasen a un par de estos.

Sin embargo, y fue un hecho que notó en particular cuando arremetía contra los Weasley, había un _instante. _Un instante, un punto intermedio entre el recibir la puya contraria y el lanzarse hacia adelante con el siguiente comentario venenoso en la punta de la lengua, listo para eludir a su pobreza, su apariencia, su crianza, lo que fuese. Era apenas perceptible.

En ese único instante, había _algo _que llameaba en sus ojos, _algo _que le hacía pensar en las serpientes que se alzan y mueven la cabeza, y amenazan con los dientes, sin morder. _Algo _que hacía que lo comparase con un pequeño animal herido que saltaba desde un escondite, armado por y para él, y se arrojaba contra el oponente, deshaciéndose en heridas sólo para conseguir que se apartase, _que no le hiciese más daño._

Entonces a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que su actitud podía tratarse de un mecanismo de defensa, y se lo comentó a Cedric una tarde en la Sala Común.

—No lo sé, Harry —Le contestó él, con calma, deteniendo la lectura de su libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_ al oírlo—, puede que sí, como puede que no. No lo conozco lo suficiente para decirlo.

Harry lo dejó estar. No se sintió con ganas de explicarle, si es que podía hacerlo, los fundamentos que tenía para cambiar su opinión sobre el Slytherin.

Pero otro día, en la biblioteca, encontró a Malfoy, solo, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana redonda, con la túnica del uniforme doblada a un lado, y sumergido en un libro que desconocía. La luz le daba de lleno, le creaba un aura etérea alrededor. Él no se dio cuenta de que Harry se quedaba quieto, aguantando la respiración, porque cualquier movimiento, sonido, en falso, podría haber arruinado la calma que se cernía sobre el chico.

Y pensó, de nuevo, que no se podía ser tan malo, cuando lo descubrió disimulando una sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano, a causa de un capítulo de lo que leía.

Algunas escenas similares se repitieron desde entonces, para deleite de Harry. Cuando estaba sobre la escoba y perseguía la snitch en las prácticas de Quidditch del equipo de las serpientes, por ejemplo, y al atraparla, estaba sudoroso, jadeante y con el rostro enrojecido, y sonreía en señal de victoria a sus compañeros; aquella sonrisa hacía que no importase en qué trabajaba o no su padre, o la fama de la familia de su madre.

Cuando Zabini o Nott, como los conocería después, hacían un comentario especialmente divertido durante las comidas, y él se inclinaba sobre la mesa y se cubría la boca con la mano para que nadie lo escuchase reír, pero sus ojos se hacían más pequeños, y aquello aún lo delataba.

Cuando picaba los ingredientes para las pociones, sin despegar la mirada del cuchillo por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Snape parado a su lado, y luego los echaba dentro del caldero con un movimiento cuidadoso, lento y practicado, y lucía orgulloso de sí mismo al obtener buenos resultados.

Cuando estaba sentado en una banca del jardín interno, o caminaba al borde del Lago Negro. Cuando miraba embelesado las estrellas en Astronomía, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, confiándose de que la oscuridad de la noche bastaría para ocultar su sonrisa. O cuando Crabbe y Goyle cometían un absurdo error, y él se apretaba el puente de la nariz, negaba, y comenzaba a corregirlos, y le repetía lo que era necesario que supiesen diez, veinte, mil veces.

Draco Malfoy era más que el hijo de su padre y de su madre, y el príncipe de Slytherin. Y cuando estaba solo, cuando no molestaba a nadie, o cuando se permitía unos segundos de libertad, de perder la máscara permanente en su rostro, también era una persona que a él le hubiese gustado conocer mejor.

Y mientras Harry creía disimular bien mirándolo de vez en cuando, llegó un día, en una visita a Hogsmeade alrededor del fin de año, que tuvo la primera oportunidad de acercarse.

Era un día sometido a un clima inusualmente frío para la temporada. Harry acababa de salir de las Tres Escobas, asentía a una explicación de Cedric e intentaba no reírse de las muecas que hacía Zacharias, imitándolo, desde unos pasos de distancia. Y lo vio.

Por alguna razón imprecisa, extraña, Draco estaba solo en el final de la calle del pueblo mágico. Caminaba acomodándose un abrigo y llevaba una bufanda ligera enrollada en uno de los antebrazos. Cuando una brisa fuerte sopló, su cabello se sacudió y pareció quejarse por lo bajo.

Al llevarse las manos a la cabeza para peinarse con los dedos, ya no tenía la bufanda en el brazo. La prenda se enroscaba en el aire y era llevada lejos, y él, maldiciendo al mundo en general, no se percataba de ello.

Harry se detuvo en medio de la calle, lo que causó que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo y se giraran. Dudó. Draco se alejaba, la bufanda había tocado el suelo.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y corrió hacia allí. Alcanzó a sujetar la prenda, poco antes de que otra brisa se la llevase lejos. El Slytherin se dirigía hacia el sendero que iba del pueblo al colegio.

Caminó detrás de él, despacio, por algunos metros. Tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para aumentar la velocidad y aproximarse con largas zancadas.

—¡Malfoy! —Lo llamó— ¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¡Hey!

Le llevó unos instantes detenerse y darse la vuelta. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué…? —Sus palabras se perdieron cuando se percató de lo que Harry le mostraba y permitió que lo alcanzase. Él se la tendió. Jadeaba.

—Es- es la tuya.

Malfoy elevó las cejas. Harry cambió su peso de un pie al otro e intentó, _en serio intentó_, no bajar la mirada ante el escrutinio al que era sometido.

—¿Corriste para traerla? —Era la primera vez que le hablaba y Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando la tomó. Asintió varias veces, muy rápido, y Draco resopló—. _Puffs_.

Se giró y continuó su camino sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Harry se demoró unos segundos en caer en cuenta de que no le agradeció, pero no podía decir que le hubiese importado.

Draco Malfoy tenía la voz más linda del mundo, cuando no la usaba para maldecir o burlarse; en su tono normal, suave, terso, era una melodía que podría haber escuchado el resto de su vida.

Y ahí fue cuando Harry supo que tenía un pequeño _crush._

* * *

Durante el verano anterior al cuarto año, Harry fantaseaba en el pórtico de su casa en Godric's Hollow, con ojos grises y una sonrisa que todavía no era dirigida a él.

Habló del tema con Cedric, por entonces su confidente, y debido a que su padrino Sirius lo escuchó un par de veces, por error, recibió algunos consejos inesperados, para utilizar al comienzo del próximo año.

…_hazle un cumplido sobre su cabello, aprovecha para acercarte, y róbale un beso._

_Si la haces reír, tienes derecho a pasarle un brazo alrededor, al menos por un rato._

_Dile que es la única y por qué te gustan sus ojos, su sonrisa…y cuando esté feliz por los cumplidos, invítala a salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pueda cambiar de opinión…_

Harry estaba tan nervioso en el expreso, que no podía dejar de juguetear con sus dedos, y sostenerle la mirada a Cedric, que iba sentado junto a él, era una tarea imposible. El paso del carrito de golosinas fue un alivio y una excusa para salir, incluso si implicaba escabullirse entre algunos estudiantes que se amontonaban en el estrecho pasillo, para llegar hasta ella.

—¡Disculpe, disculpe…! ¿Puede…?

Calló de golpe. Draco Malfoy estaba bajo el umbral de uno de los compartimientos, pagando por una caja de cromos de chocolate. No lo miró.

Acababa de girarse cuando Harry se adelantó, recogió otra caja de chocolate por la que pagó con galeones que se le resbalaron e hicieron reír a la vendedora, y se le acercó.

—Hola.

El Slytherin volteó la cabeza hacia él, deteniéndose cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el compartimiento. Otra vez, elevó una ceja en una perfecta línea curva.

—¿Por qué me estás hablando, _Puff_? —Inquirió, en tono quedo. Él le ofreció la caja recién pagada y puso su mejor sonrisa, la que su padrino le hizo practicar frente al espejo.

—Te quiero dar esto.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Para que pienses en salir conmigo —Harry sonrió más, con aspecto angelical. Dentro del compartimiento, uno de los Slytherin que lo acompañaban se ahogó con una bebida, y otro soltó un bufido de risa incrédula.

Draco observó dentro del compartimiento un instante, luego a él. Su expresión apenas había cambiado en la manera en que tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo usual.

Sorprenderlo era bueno, ¿no? Sirius dijo que tenía que impresionarlo.

—Me quedaré con esto —Pronunció despacio, tomando la caja que le ofrecía— e ignoraré el resto.

—¿Entonces no…?

El chico entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Las cortinas se extendieron desde el otro lado y no pudo ver más.

Oh, aquello no salió bien, ¿cierto?

—…normalmente —Escuchó la voz de Cedric, que se acercaba desde el otro lado del corredor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—, tú te acercas y te presentas primero, ¿sabes? Y después, bueno, los invitas a salir.

Harry hizo pucheros.

—Sirius sólo me habló de impresionarlo.

El Hufflepuff mayor le envolvió los hombros con un brazo y se lo llevó consigo cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su compartimiento.

—Podrías haber elegido a alguien menos…duro —Seleccionó el término con cuidado, haciéndole fruncir un poco el ceño.

—Él es lindo.

—Sí, supongo.

Harry tenía _algo parecido _a un plan cuando estuvieron en el banquete de bienvenida.

Plan que no resultó, está de más decir. Los Slytherin eran una fortaleza sólida e inexpugnable, cerrados unos en torno a los otros, de tal modo que no se podía alcanzar a nadie sin haber superado al resto. Y de nuevo, se le ocurrió que era similar a que Malfoy viviese rodeado por una muralla.

* * *

—…tengo una idea.

El chico emitió un vago quejido, sin mirar a su amigo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la biblioteca, la mejilla presionada contra la fría superficie. Por el ángulo, podía observar sin esfuerzo hacia la ventana del fondo, en que Malfoy estaba sentado, leyendo. Era una de las visiones más hermosas que había tenido en su vida.

Cedric apenas hizo ruido alguno al arrastrar la silla a su lado y sentarse. Le palmeó la espalda para capturar su atención.

—Tengo una idea, Harry —Repitió, enredando los dedos en su cabello para tirar de él hacia arriba. Se dejó levantar, con un puchero—, lee esto.

Le entregó un libro de _Herbología_ abierto, con un marca-páginas donde se mostraba una raíz que permitía al mago o bruja respirar bajo el agua durante unos treinta minutos; si comía dos, lograría cumplir el período estipulado para la Primera Prueba del Torneo, que se llevaría a cabo en unos días.

—Qué bueno que hayas conse-

—No, eso no, Harry —Replicó él, rodando los ojos, y apuntó, con la mano libre la siguiente hoja. Flores acuáticas que resplandecían en plateado cuando la luz les daba.

Harry observó la flor de pétalos alargados y puntiagudos, delgados, y luego de nuevo al ventanal donde se apoyaba el Slytherin.

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh_. ¿Qué mejor para impresionar a un chico como él, que un detalle que toque su vanidad justamente?

—No le digas a Draco vanidoso —Protestó en un susurro, haciendo que Cedric arquease las cejas. Se removió en el asiento—, sé que lo es, pero no lo digas.

—Como sea —Soltó un bufido de risa y agitó el libro de plantas frente a él—, ¿vamos a hacer una recolección de flores y raíces esta tarde?

Harry volvió a mirar de reojo hacia el ventanal. Draco cerraba su libro y se ponía de pie, estirándose, sin simular por más tiempo su rigidez sangrepura y Slytherin.

—Sí, vamos —Musitó, con una sonrisa de la que no se percató.

* * *

—…entonces —Comenzó Cedric, enderezándose y carraspeando—, te le acercas con las flores, ¿bien?

—Bien —Harry asintió con ganas.

—Tienes que coquetearle. Hacer que su atención se centre en ti, ya sabes.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, alternando la mirada entre la esfera mágica de las flores acuáticas y su compañero.

—¿Cómo hago eso? —Cuestionó, a media voz. Cedric lo pensó un momento y después sonrió.

—Lo tengo, lo tengo. Este es mi truco, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca lo he compartido con nadie, pero gracias a el, salgo con Cho, así que…si te sirve, perfecto. Haz esto, mira —Ladeó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al cabello, echándolo hacia un lado—, para cuando le estés hablando. Intenta.

Harry vaciló. Cuando el chico lo apremió, bufó y se puso de pie. Algunos de los Hufflepuff de la Sala Común lo miraron de reojo, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a que hicieran cosas extrañas cuando se juntaban ahí, así que era probable que nadie le hubiese dado la suficiente importancia.

Imitó las acciones de su compañero, sin éxito. Ladeaba demasiado la cabeza, el cabello se le enredaba en los dedos y estos se atoraban en las hebras desordenadas y rebeldes, y él sintió que el rostro entero le ardía.

—No- no puedo hacer esto frente a Malfoy…

—Es que no lo estás haciendo bien —Se quejó Cedric, llevando las manos a su cabeza para peinarlo. O intentarlo, porque enseguida descubrió por qué le era tan complicado y empezó a mascullar.

—No me sale igual, Cedric-

—Oh, vamos. Ya le pediste salir y todavía no sabe tu nombre, y te le quedas mirando en todas las comidas como si fuese la nueva escoba del mercado, recién llegada a la tienda deportiva de Hogsmeade. Esto es menos vergonzoso y tiene mejores resultados —Hizo una pausa. Cuando tiró de su cabello, ambos se dieron cuenta de que los dedos se le quedaron atascados—, bueno, en general.

Harry lloriqueó durante el rato que le llevó soltarse.

* * *

Dejó la esfera traslúcida en el suelo, tras asegurarse de que no rodaría por error. En el centro, levitaba un ramillete de las flores plateadas, conservando el estado que tenían cuando las recogió. Había tenido un accidente (que solían llamar "Hannah Abbot" y tropezaba con todo, derribando la esfera original de la mesa en que la dejó, en la Sala Común), y regresaba del Lago Negro. La túnica del uniforme todavía le goteaba, dejando un rastro detrás de sí.

Se escondió en la división de la pared más cercana y aguardó. Un hechizo de localización que llevó a cabo en su palma segundo atrás, le avisó que Malfoy iba hacia allá, y las pisadas sigilosas y un murmullo de despedida que escuchó, se lo confirmaron.

Esperó. Los pasos se detenían frente a la esfera, Malfoy miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, él se pegaba más a la pared para no ser obvio.

Cuando deslizó la varita fuera de su manga, la usó para tocar la superficie de la esfera. Pareció relajarse cuando notó que no le hacía nada.

—Sé que estás ahí, Puff —Murmuró después, sin girarse hacia él, por lo que Harry contuvo la respiración y permaneció inmóvil, con la esperanza de que pensase que no se trataba de nada más que su imaginación—, ¿creías que no te iba a ver cuando te pasé por un lado?

Mierda.

Salió de su escondite, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y una débil y vacilante sonrisa de disculpa.

—Quería darte algo _casi _tan lindo como tú, pero pensé que te molestaría si me acercaba —Cuando levantaba la ceja de ese modo, lo hacía sentir igual que un niño reprendido, y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco—. Yo- yo estaba pensando- —Recordó el consejo de Cedric y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Lo que no recordó, no de inmediato al menos, era el nefasto resultado, que sí volvió a su memoria cuando sintió que los dedos se le enredaban. Ahogó un quejido.

Draco había recogido la esfera, y la tenía entre las manos cuando acortó la distancia que los separaba con dos largas zancadas. Harry, al echarse hacia atrás por reflejo, consiguió destrabar sus dedos.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Pensó que podía tratarse de una pregunta retórica, o algo semejante, así que abrió y cerró la boca, y se demoró unos segundos más de lo necesario en hallar su voz para contestar:

—Sí, claro.

—¿Sabes que podría decirle a mi padre que hable con sus buenos amigos hombre lobo para que te visiten en vacaciones…? —Siseó, entre dientes, inclinándose más hacia él. Harry se puso rígido cuando su aliento le rozó la oreja al agregar— ¿sabes que podría pedirle a madre una de las maldiciones dolorosas de la familia, si te me acercas?

Él boqueó. Draco se enderezó, lo observó, y luego, como si hubiese tomado una decisión, rodó los ojos y retomó su camino.

Harry habló sin pensar.

—No creo que sea verdad —A pesar de que no creyó que serviría de algo, notó que Draco se detenía, los músculos de la espalda y hombros en absoluta tensión—, ninguno de los rumores. No me los creo.

Cuando pensó que no tendría respuesta y el Slytherin seguiría hacia su Sala Común, fuese donde fuese que esta quedaba, se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Aún tenía la esfera entre las manos, los pétalos plateados emitían un débil resplandor a causa de la escasa luz de las mazmorras, y Harry decidió, de pronto, que fue una gran idea dársela, porque parecían combinar, mago y planta mágica, como si esta hubiese sido hecha para que él la sostuviese.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú, Puff? —Escupió el término, con la mandíbula apretada, y Harry respiró profundo y comenzó a balancearse sobre los pies, para concentrarse en algo diferente de los llameantes ojos grises fijos en él. Cuando se dijo que quería su atención, no se la imaginó así.

—Sé que lees poesía, no sólo de autores sangrepura, y libros sobre Astronomía —Puntualizó, lento, haciendo memoria—. Quieres ser el Capitán de tu equipo de Quidditch en unos años, es probable que te conviertas en Prefecto el próximo año, y aspiras al título de _Headboy_ porque tu padre lo fue. Sé que tu mejor amigo se llama Blaise Zabini, pero también eres cercano a Theodore Nott, y tu mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, está enamorada de ti. No creo que le correspondas.

_Sé que eres el mejor en Pociones, y debes ser el único en Hogwarts que disfruta Historia de la Magia con Binns. Te mandan dulces cada semana desde casa y le echas azúcar a la leche en el desayuno, no sé por qué —_Se rio ante la mirada extrañada del chico, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

_Sé que se te dificulta Transformaciones, y no te llevas bien con McGonagall. Molestas con ahínco a Longbottom. Tienes una lengua venenosa y has hecho llorar a estudiantes de nuestra edad._

_No te acercas al hipogrifo de Hagrid, y no es miedo, o no es sólo miedo, al menos. No te gusta arriesgarte, por eso no dejas que nadie fuera de tu círculo de conocidos de toda la vida te hable. Practicas Oclumancia, y crees que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo- yo me doy cuenta _—Aclaró, bajando la voz de a poco. Señaló su rostro—, _ahí, cuando tus ojos hacen eso. Es como si pusieras una pared allí y brillan menos, y sé que estás reteniendo tus emociones porque he conocido personas que lo hacen. Así funciona. Justo ahora lo haces._

Permanecieron en silencio cuando Harry cerró la boca. Pensó que podría haberse pasado. No tenía que hacerle saber algunos de los datos que recopiló en los últimos meses de observación.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché tus desvaríos —Comentó, también en un susurro—, así que sólo déjame tranquilo, ¿bien?

Y otra vez, se iba sin darle ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Por supuesto que Harry podía ser bastante testarudo cuando se proponía algo. No era ninguna sorpresa que, tan pronto como escuchó hablar del baile de Yule, su mente lo redirigió a una sola persona:

_Draco Malfoy._

Él quería ir con Draco. No podía imaginarse pidiéndoselo a nadie más.

Tuvo tres intentos.

Y tres veces falló.

Una tarde, al detenerse bajo un árbol en que lo descubrió sentado, comiéndose una manzana verde.

—Oye, Malfoy-

Y antes de que pudiese sacar el tema, el Slytherin hacía una floritura en el aire con la varita y le aplicaba un _silencio._

En la Lechucería, una mañana helada en que iba a buscar la última carta de su padrino, y se lo encontró en las escaleras.

—Malfoy —Se apresuró a decir, para no darle tiempos a encantarlo, de nuevo—, ¿_quieresiralbaileconmigo_?

Entonces Draco se detuvo en el escalón un instante, lo miró sin modificar su expresión, y luego continuó y chocó sus hombros al pasarle por un lado.

—No entendí absolutamente nada, Puff —Y se fue antes de que Harry pudiese repetirlo.

En la siguiente ocasión, lo interceptó, casi por casualidad, al final de una práctica del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Todavía llevaba el uniforme y cargaba la escoba sobre el hombro. La mirada que le echó podría haber hecho retroceder a una persona menos decidida.

Cuando Draco tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y el vuelo, también le parecía lindo.

—Malfoy- quería-

—Malfoy —Llamó otro Slytherin, uno mayor, detrás de él—, ¿problemas con tejones?

—Para nada.

—Pues parece-

—No parece _nada_ —Le siseó, haciéndolo callar, para sorpresa de Harry. Luego volvió a pasar junto a él y lo dejó atrás, con una pequeña caja de chocolates en la mano y boquiabierto.

* * *

Sirius decía que tenía que ser más directo, atrevido. Arrinconarlo contra una pared, presionar la mano junto a su cabeza, e inclinarse para besarlo sin pedirle permiso.

Cedric pensaba que debía buscar una forma de hablar con él, sobre un tema que tuviesen en común y pudiese interesarles por igual, y dejar que el resto fluyese por su cuenta.

Zacharias, bueno, él no opinaba.

—Si sale bien, perfecto —Le contestó cuando quiso saber por qué no lo ayudaba con otra perspectiva—, pero si sale mal, no quiero que sea mi culpa o de mis consejos. Ni he tenido novia, ni me gusta nadie, por Merlín.

Así que se podía decir que, a una semana del baile, Harry estaba confundido.

* * *

La mañana en que pasó por la biblioteca, fue para entregar unos libros que Zach pidió, mientras él se retorcía en la cama a causa de una fiebre fuerte y repentina. Tendría que haberlo acompañado a ir con Pomfrey, pero se negó; su amigo también podía tener sus momentos de terquedad.

Siguió los procedimientos de Madame Prince sin interés, y sólo porque cuando iba camino a la salida, regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó desde uno de los lados de una estantería, lo divisó.

Draco, solo, estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana usual, con un libro en el regazo. Él contuvo un suspiro.

Una emoción cálida y cosquilleante le llenaba el pecho, la sacudida del estómago cuando levantó la mirada y lo encontró, le hizo pensar en el vértigo cuando se lanzaba en picado sobre la escoba. Él bien podría ser eso; el descenso, la caída veloz, irrefrenable, la amenaza de golpear el suelo y salir herido, y la promesa de una brisa fresca si conseguía maniobrar a tiempo para trazar el arco y volver arriba.

Después de un breve intercambio de miradas, Malfoy volvió a su lectura. Harry tragó en seco.

No le había dicho que se fuera. Aquello podía ser una señal, ¿no?

Titubeó. Luego, despacio, arrastró los pies en su dirección. A mitad de camino, se detuvo en seco porque Draco lo observó, otra vez, y arrugó el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada al respecto y volvió a su libro.

No dijo nada cuando siguió aproximándose. Harry se paró junto a la ventana, y por ende, a un lado del Slytherin, que no cerró el libro para prestarle atención.

De cerca, su cabello era más rubio que platinado, aunque todavía resplandecía bajo el ángulo de la luz. Tenía una colonia embriagadora que lo instaba a inhalar profundo, pero le apenaba que pudiese darse cuenta de si llegaba a hacerlo.

Él sonrió. Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo; se sentía como si le hubiese permitido atravesar una barrera invisible que lo rodeaba de forma permanente, y Harry tenía la impresión de que se trataba de un asunto delicado, y el temor vago de arruinarlo.

No quería que lo volviese a alejar.

Con la misma lentitud con que se acercó hasta ese momento, se hizo un espacio en el alféizar, sin obligarlo a mover o flexionar las piernas, y se sentó. Unió las manos sobre el regazo, lo miró de reojo, y aguardó.

Draco no le devolvió la mirada; sin embargo, retrajo un poco las rodillas para que no quedase atrapado entre él y el borde del alféizar, y retomó su lectura tras un momento.

Lo acompañó durante unas dos horas. Ninguno habló ese día.

* * *

Al tercer día consecutivo de acercarse cuando estaba leyendo en la ventana, Draco hizo una pausa, dejando el libro sobre su regazo, se estiró y presionó la espalda contra el marco del ventanal, ahogando un quejido, supuso que por tener la misma posición durante una hora. Lo observó. Harry, sentado a su lado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de un bufido, el Slytherin extendió las piernas por completo, pasándolas sobre las suyas, y continuó su lectura, semiapoyado en él. Harry no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Al quinto día de ese acuerdo tácito en que él llegaba a la biblioteca a determinada hora, Draco tenía un espacio libre a su lado, y se hacían compañía silenciosa, esta última parte del trato fue interrumpida. Y no por Harry.

—Puff, te llamas Potter, ¿no?

Harry boqueó. Cuando transcurrieron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, Draco se despegó de su libro y se fijó en él, elevando una ceja.

Atinó a asentir.

—Harry Potter —Balbuceó después, tragando en seco. Fue el turno de su acompañante de asentir, a la vez que volvía los ojos a las páginas entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para el día del baile?

Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Soltó una exhalación temblorosa, mitad risa y mitad suspiro.

—Quería invitarte —Confesó, luego de un instante.

—Iba a ir con Pansy —Aclaró él, en cambio, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, cerraba el libro y lo convertía en el centro de su atención—, le cancelé anoche. No tengo ganas de ir al estúpido baile.

—Podríamos…utilizar esa noche para algo más.

Se mordió el labio y esperó, rogando, para sus adentros, que aceptase. Draco volvió a elevar la ceja.

—¿Eres inocente o sólo despistado? —Le preguntó, en voz más baja. Harry dudó.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero es probable que sea lo primero —Puntualizó, sonriendo. Draco lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—A las siete. No aguanto que me hagan esperar.

Él aún estaba aturdido cuando el chico ya había recogido sus cosas y salido de la biblioteca.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido, echó a correr hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y se abalanzó sobre Cedric y Zacharias para darles la buena noticia, riendo.

* * *

La noche del baile, por diversos motivos, Harry salió de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff con el traje que su madre empacó para él, de acuerdo a la lista de requerimientos del colegio ese año. Cedric había batallado contra su cabello por espacio de una hora, sin mayor éxito que descubrirle los ojos y evitar que los rebeldes mechones cubriesen el color verde que, decía su compañero, eran un punto a su favor.

—A mí no me veas —Le espetó Zach, en tono quedo, cuando le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al respecto—, tus ojos y tú son asunto de Malfoy ahora.

A pocos minutos de la hora acordada, se le pasó por la cabeza que no tenía idea de dónde tenía que encontrar al Slytherin, así que se deslizó entre la ola de estudiantes que iban hacia el comedor, trasformado en salón de baile, y llegó a las mazmorras. No solía bajar allí, más que para las clases de Pociones y algún que otro llamado que Snape le hacía a su oficina, por lo que no se esperaba que fuese tan frío de noche.

Apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes y esperó. Tenía una pequeña caja consigo, y no dejaba de darle vueltas entre los dedos, titubeando.

Los Slytherin le pasaron por un lado, en el trayecto desde su Sala Común a la fiesta. Algunos murmuraron y lo señalaron, otros lo miraban de reojo, unos más fingían que no se percataban de su presencia ahí.

Harry esperó, esperó, _y esperó_. Cambió su peso de un pie al otro, se movió a una pared diferente, guardó el presente y volvió a dejarlo en sus manos, se mordió el labio.

Cuando los estudiantes de la Casa de las serpientes dejaron de aparecer desde el otro lado del corredor, sintió que _algo _se desinflaba dentro de él. Tras unos minutos más, _por si acaso, _se decía, arrastró los pies lejos de ahí, devolviendo el pequeño regalo al bolsillo de su saco.

¿Había sido tonto?

¿Por qué Draco querría ir a alguna parte, a hacer lo que fuese, con él?

El bullicio general del salón era amortiguado por las gruesas paredes. Supuso que el baile inicial, de los Campeones, ya había pasado, y Cedric estaría feliz al lado de su nueva novia. No quería fastidiarle la noche con pucheros y quejidos.

Buscaba un desvío que lo alejase del tumulto de estudiantes, para evitar sus miradas curiosas, y lo llevase al sótano donde estaba su Sala, revisando sus conocimientos de la estructura del castillo, que memorizó gracias a cierto mapa que dejó en su dormitorio. No pensó que lo necesitaría y lo lamentaba.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, al doblar en una esquina, que Malfoy estaba solo, en un traje elegante, con el saco doblado sobre el antebrazo y relegado al olvido. El Slytherin, sentado en el borde debajo de una estatua, tenía los labios presionados en una línea recta y el entrecejo arrugado, y quizás, si Harry conviviese más con él, habría optado por alejarse, como parecía ser la opción más lógica para sus compañeros, quienes lo dejaron ahí.

Se aproximó despacio, tanto como hizo en la biblioteca esa última semana, y lo observó desde arriba, vacilante. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, sin embargo, Malfoy levantaba la cabeza hacia él.

Con un movimiento vago, conjuró un _Tempus, _y estrechó los ojos después.

—Media hora tarde, Puff.

Harry boqueó. Las emociones cálidas y cosquilleantes estaban de vuelta.

—No sabía dónde- fui- fui a las mazmorras y —Apuntó en la dirección en que creía que se iba hacia dicho lugar, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era. Por supuesto que se encontrarían en el recibidor o sus alrededores, para no alejarse tanto, porque su Sala quedaba cerca de ahí.

Pero si estuvo en las mazmorras tanto tiempo-

—¿A qué hora saliste? —Se le ocurrió preguntar. Por la manera en que Draco entrecerró más los ojos, supuso que no era la mejor manera de empezar la noche, así que le sonrió en señal de disculpa. No podía evitar emocionarse de pensar que llegó temprano para esperarlo.

Tenía que hacer que valiese la pena.

Cuando transcurrió un momento en que no hicieron más que mirarse, Draco todavía sentado y él de pie al frente, se percató de que el ruido del resto de los estudiantes se concentraba en el salón, por lo que imaginó que todos, o la mayoría al menos, estarían dentro. Extrajo la caja de su saco y se la tendió.

Malfoy elevó una ceja al tomarla.

—No te daré nada a cambio, ni me sentiré obligado a agradecerlo, o quedármelo si no me gusta —Indicó de inmediato, en voz baja. Harry asintió. No esperaba más ni menos, pero si tenía que ser sincero, era lo único respecto a esa noche por lo que sentía un ápice de confianza.

El chico retiró el papel para envolver con movimientos precisos, practicados de haber llevado a cabo la misma actividad un sinfín de veces, y detalló la cubierta del libro de cuero marrón, con un pedazo extra que haría de cerradura, si quería. No tenía titulo. Draco le frunció el ceño y procedió a abrirlo, cuidadoso.

Harry notó el instante exacto en que esos ojos grises descubrieron de lo que se trataba, abriéndose más de lo usual, el color llenándose de emociones que otros habrían tachado de imposibles en alguien como él.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Musitó, con un deje de incredulidad que lo enorgulleció más que atrapar una snitch en el partido final del año.

El libro del retrato, mostraba una infinidad de historias que se modificaban acorde a los deseos, pensamientos y emociones de quien lo sostuviese, o considerase su dueño. Jamás se repetían, pero podían ser encontradas por la misma persona que se utilizó como base, y eran escasos en el mundo.

Le debía un favor muy grande a su padrino, a pesar de que este le dijo que un libro no era regalo para un futuro interés romántico, sino para alguien que ya llevaba doce años casado y no sabía qué más darle a su pareja. Como él.

—¿Importa? —Replicó, en el mismo tono bajo. Draco se mordió el labio inferior un momento. _Oh_. ¿Podía besarlo?

¿Se había ganado un beso por el regalo?

¡Quería uno!

Harry intentó relajar los músculos cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y alisar pliegues inexistentes de su vestimenta. Aguardó, expectante; el corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido, que lo sentía tronar en las orejas, y el rostro le ardía.

—Es…un buen obsequio para empezar —Aclaró él, despacio, medido. Lo envió, supuso, a su baúl con un encantamiento, y luego observó a Harry con el entrecejo arrugado—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Puff?

—Creí que ibas a besarme.

Malfoy volvió a levantar una ceja.

—Error —Pronunció, burlón, pasándole por un lado cuando caminó hacia el final del corredor, cada vez más lejos de los estudiantes que disfrutaban en el salón transfigurado y preparado para esa noche.

A punto de doblar en la esquina, le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro y una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó. Harry lo siguió cuando lo vio girar al alcanzar el final y perderse de vista.

* * *

La brisa helada le golpeaba el rostro, la gelidez de la noche de Escocia le calaba en los huesos, se hacía un espacio y se instalaba, y si sus dientes no castañeaban, era sólo por los amuletos de calor con que contaba, gracias a Lily y su costumbre de revisar la ropa que iba a meter al baúl.

Estaban sentados en uno de los jardines internos, en un espacio que Harry descongeló con un hechizo para ambos y donde instaló una manta conjurada desde su dormitorio. Draco miraba el cielo y los pasillos desiertos, de los que provenía el débil atisbo de una melodía que otros debían estar bailando y disfrutando. Él tenía su propio momento _gratificante._

Por lo cerca que estaban, él con las piernas cruzadas y Malfoy con las suyas flexionadas, casi pegadas al pecho, cuando Harry cambiaba de posición, sus rodillas chocaban y no era a propósito, pero le daba razones para sonreír como un tonto y divagar un rato sobre cómo es que estaba escapándose con alguien de la familia Malfoy, nada más y nada menos.

Aquello era una locura, pero no habría podido pedir nada mejor cuando presionó la palma a un costado de su cuerpo, y notó que las puntas de sus dedos se rozaban. Draco se apartó de inmediato, como si el contacto le quemase.

—Es increíble —Notó que volvía a elegir la palabra con cuidado, supuso que tras una ligera consideración— que te hayas mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

Draco giró el rostro hacia y lo observó con una expresión neutral que _casi _rozaba lo amable. Él tragó en seco. Dobló las piernas hacia sí también, las envolvió con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en este, de lado, de manera que todavía pudiese verlo. El traje blanco y negro le sentaba demasiado bien, ¿podía decírselo? ¿O no debía hacerlo?

—Pensé que te agradaba el silencio —Musitó, cohibido. Su mirada fija no le dejaba pensar con claridad—, o que no querías conversación.

Él pareció sopesarlo un momento. Luego asintió.

—Aceptable.

—¿Significa que puedo hablarte? —Susurró después, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro. Draco bufó.

—Bueno, eres prácticamente un extraño. Lo único que sé de ti es que eres un Puff, te llamas Harry Potter, conoces una de las flores más raras del mundo, puedes pagar un ejemplo de libro único, y me acosas —Harry abrió y cerró la boca, sin palabras para negar lo último. ¡Claro que no era acoso! Se trataba de simple recolección de datos-

Pero decirlo en voz alta, probablemente, sonase igual de mal que si admitiese que era acoso.

Agachó la mirada y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Me gusta el Quidditch, aunque no estoy en el equipo de Hufflepuff. El Sombrero Seleccionador consideró ponerme en Gryffindor —Se rio, con cierto nervioso, de la manera en que Malfoy arrugó la nariz, dejando en claro lo que pasaba de quienes pertenecían a la Casa de los leones—. Soy malo en Pociones y bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mis otras notas son promedio. No me eligieron para Prefecto porque Zach es más responsable; él es mi mejor amigo, y Cedric Diggory es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Mi postre favorito es la tarta de melaza.

Cuando calló, se sumieron en el cielo por unos instantes. Harry estaba tenso, _aterrado, _y el otro chico se limitaba a observarlo.

—No me gustan los Gryffindor ni la tarta de melaza —Comentó, cuando creyó que era una causa perdida.

Y Harry se echó a reír.

—¿No? —Draco meneó la cabeza— ¿por qué no te gusta?

—¿Los Gryffindor o la tarta?

—La tarta. Lo de los Gryffindor es obvio —Y se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es demasiado dulce…

—¡Ese es el punto!

—Me empalaga —Declaró, con tono quejumbroso, y Harry descubrió que esa sonrisa que portaba no hacía más que crecer.

Nunca había hablado tanto con una persona, ni siquiera sus amigos. Una vez consiguió superar la barrera inicial, Malfoy podía liberar un torrente imposible de palabras y temas de lo más variados y extraños.

_No, es que mi nombre proviene de la constelación Draco, que es circumpolar. Antes se creía que fue puesto allí por un dios._

_Sí, Snape es mi padrino, todos se asustan. No sé por qué. Supongo que es malo, cuando no lo conoces, pero siempre que me regaña, recuerdo el día en que le puse una corona de flores, y él no pudo quejarse porque yo tenía tres años y padre estaba conmigo._

_Las mazmorras son el lugar más helado del castillo, pero es muy emocionante cuando notas al Calamar Gigante moverse por uno de los ventanales, sin importar lo que digan._

…_y en la práctica anterior, atrapé la snitch con la boca por error; los chicos y yo creemos que debería ser válido en un juego normal. Digo, la tomé, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa._

Eran algunos ejemplos de las conversaciones vagas que mantuvieron a lo largo de la noche. Por ello, cuando caminaban hacia las mazmorras hombro con hombro, en un pasillo silencioso porque la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil dormía, y los pocos que rondaban por ahí, estarían bailando las últimas piezas, Draco fue directo al punto.

—¿Quién te dijo acerca de los rumores? —Ya que Harry lo observó con el entrecejo arrugado, debió entender que no sabía a qué se refería, porque aclaró:—. Los de mi familia.

Él vaciló. No sabía qué tan buena idea podía ser aquello.

—Un compañero.

—Y aun así, ¿no le creíste? —Negó. Acababan de detenerse en las escaleras que daban hacia las mazmorras, no había pista de ningún estudiante en los alrededores—. ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan las mentiras, no creo que nada fuese real. Y- —Titubeó, se aclaró la garganta—, y tú me interesas, así que…

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Harry parpadeó cuando lo señaló. Se apuntó a sí mismo, confundido, y le arrancó un quejido débil por ello.

—Mirarme así. Hablarme _así_. No me conoces.

—Creí haberte explicado-

—Sabes un montón de cosas extrañas sobre mí —Le corrigió, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar—. No significa nada. Mañana te preguntaran qué hacías cerca de mí y entenderás por qué estoy solo, cuando no ando con mis amigos de Slytherin, y entonces-

—¿Te puedo besar?

Fue el turno de Draco de lucir aturdido.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te puedo besar —Repitió él, con un deje divertido. Sabía que la vergüenza le sobrevendría después y no podía lograr que le importase—, no lo haré si no quieres. Pero estás moviendo mucho los labios, y realmente, _realmente_, quiero besarte ahora mismo para que dejes de decir esas cosas.

La respuesta se demoró algunos segundos en llegar. Malfoy se irguió y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te bebiste un poco de suero de la verdad, sin darte cuenta? —Harry negó. Sonreía. Aquella sonrisa era lo que hacía que el otro chico frunciese más el ceño.

—Quiero besarte y ya.

—Mañana no-

—Quiero besarte ahora, y mañana, y seguro voy a quererlo pasado mañana y la otra semana —Interrumpió, con suavidad. Draco boqueó. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo y le resultó adorable.

—No —Masculló, entre dientes, apretando las manos en puños a los costados—. Buenas noches, Puff.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Harry no sabía si debía tomar la despedida como una buena o mala señal, y continuaba pensándolo, ahí, de pie, obstruyendo el camino, cuando unos pasos resonaron en la piedra de las mazmorras y la cabellera rubia de Draco estuvo de vuelta.

—Lo siento —Se apresuró a soltar, bajando los primeros escalones para aproximarse—, me pasé, sé que debe ser que me pasé y quería ir lento para que estuvieses cómodo conmigo y-

El Slytherin subió la mitad del tramo de escaleras con zancadas largas y firmes, sonoras. Se encontraron en el medio. Harry no sabía hacia dónde mirar, y no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que unas manos se cerraban en su camiseta y unos labios suaves se estampaban contra los suyos.

El beso fue rápido, falto de cuidado. Prácticamente era una agresión el modo en que atrapó su labio y lo succionó, y después lo dejó ir, cuando el mundo todavía le daba vueltas a Harry.

Se quedó estático. Su corazón enloquecido decidió que latiría de la manera en que le diese la gana, los labios, allí donde mantuvieron contacto con los suyos, le quemaban, contenía la respiración. Temblaba de forma imperceptible.

Bajo el escrutinio casi científico de esos ojos grises, no tan fríos como debía pretender, se inclinó en busca de otro beso, uno que no obtuvo. Draco presionó el índice contra su boca y lo mantuvo a una distancia leve, para no reclamar otro. Harry, sin pensar, se puso a besarle la yema de los dedos.

Fue una suerte captar el preciso instante en que el rostro de Draco enrojecía. Lo siguiente que sabría sería que recibía un manotazo y pasos apresurados alejaban al Slytherin de él. Pero Harry sonrió por el resto de la noche, y desde alguna parte de las mazmorras, Draco se cubría la boca y revivía el momento una y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como si el acuerdo nunca hubiese sido finalizado, Harry se acercó a la biblioteca y encontró a Draco leyendo en la ventana. Un espacio en el alféizar, se sentaba, guardaba silencio. El chico pasaba las piernas por encima de las suyas, Harry se ponía a jugar con la tela de su pantalón.

Antes de irse, cuando ya tenía el libro cerrado y colocado bajo el brazo, Draco arrojó sobre su regazo una bufanda verde.

—Ni loco buscaba algo con los horribles colores de tu Casa, Puff —Le espetó, sin dar lugar a ninguna pregunta. Luego se fue.

Harry llevó la bufanda nueva cada día por el resto de la semana; en su Sala Común, donde contestaba que era un 'valioso regalo' a quien preguntase por su entusiasmo hacia la prenda, en el comedor durante las comidas, sin molestarse en esconderla o disimular su tono de verde, e incluso en las horas de compañía tranquila y silenciosa en la biblioteca. En esta última, cuando Draco creía que no se daba cuenta, lo miraba de reojo, como si buscase una comprobación, como si su regalo hubiese sido una prueba, otro acuerdo tácito.

Entonces él le sonreía y Malfoy volvía a centrarse en su lectura, y ninguno mencionaba que su pálida piel se cubría de rojo hasta las orejas, ni que después de unos días, Draco también se permitía una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Bien, bien, aquí vamos de nuevo ¿?**

**Primero que nada, ¡bienvenidos de vuelta a la serie de los cambios de Casa de los chicos! Segundo, no se suponía que lo publicase hoy...la verdad es que me atrasé con respecto a lo que tenía en mente, porque me resfrié. Y los resfriados son horribles, fin de la historia ¿?**

**Esto consta de dos partes y un miniepílogo, y digamos que es para reparar los corazones rotos que dejó _Cuando me recuerdas_, jajaja.**

**Cuando pensé en el Harry Hufflepuff, quise hacer algo que fuese puro fluff. Un Harry coqueto, inconscientemente, y muy torpe y dulce, y por supuesto que tenía que incluir a Cedric, era como una necesidad ¿?**

**Mientras ideaba la trama, me puse a pensar en la curiosa combinación Sly-Puff, y me decía "si alguien se me acerca así, yo le diría ¿por qué me hablas? y me iría" y más o menos así surgió el resto. Era una especie de tabla de acciones de "yo no haría esto" contra el "yo definitivamente reaccionaría así", que luego ajusté a las personalidades respectivas que quería darle a los chicos. Y me gustó el resultado, me reí escribiéndolo, lo admito. Los Puffs son terroncitos de azúcar para mí, pero nunca he tenido un amigo que lo sea, así que tuve que preguntar a alguien que sí también, para tener más referencias ¿? creo que conozco más a los Gryff y Sly.**

**Tenía esta sensación desde el inicio de que resultaría todo bien inocente y aquí está, y creo que conseguí mi objetivo ¿? así que esperen la próxima actualización pronto, y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para ganarse el afecto**

**Sumario:** Harry sólo quería ganarse el afecto de cierto Slytherin. No tenía idea de ya lo había logrado. Y una vez que un Slytherin te quiere, lo hará siempre.

**Género:** Romance/humor.

**Claves:** AU Drarry, sin Voldemort, Harry Hufflepuff! Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

* * *

**Para ganarse el afecto (2/3)**

—…así que supongo que podríamos reunirnos en…—Una pausa, un resoplido—. Él no me está prestando la más mínima atención, ¿cierto?

—Para nada —Le confirmó Zach, frunciendo los labios de ese modo en que hacía cuando pensaba que estaba siendo _empalagoso_. Por supuesto que a él no podría haberle importado menos.

—Harry —Cedric lo codeó para intentar capturar su atención, en vano. Tenía los ojos puestos en Draco, en la distancia, agachado frente a Fang, el perro del guardabosques, con quien cumplía el último castigo del año, por haber molestado a unos Gryffindor que, si tenía que defenderlo (no justificarlo, claro), eran bastante odiosos—, Harry. ¡Harry!

Un murmullo de sus amigos. Él aún tenía los ojos puestos en el Slytherin.

—…bien —Cedric soltó un dramático y largo suspiro—. Harry, ve con él.

El aludido dio un brinco y observó a sus amigos con ojos enormes, por primera vez en los últimos veinte minutos que llevaban sentados en la entrada del castillo, desde que vio a Draco salir del Bosque Prohibido detrás del semigigante, con su expresión hastiada de costumbre.

—No- yo-

—Si vas a estar aquí, fingiendo que escuchas y mirándolo como un crup a su hueso, sólo vete —Señaló Zach, rodando los ojos con exasperado afecto, e hizo un gesto teatral para apuntar en la dirección en que estaba el Slytherin. Cedric le palmeó la espalda.

—Ve por él, Harry. Lo mínimo que esperamos es que consigas otro beso.

Harry cambió su peso de un pie al otro, jugueteó con sus dedos, y evitó la mirada de sus compañeros de Casa. Él nunca les mencionó el beso, lo tomó como un secreto de acuerdo común entre ambos, dada la manera tan aislada en que Draco coexistía con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts; sin embargo, tampoco fue necesario.

Con encontrarlo en la Sala Común, divagando con los ojos puestos en la ventana mágica que cambiaba paisajes a petición de los Hufflepuff, tocándose los labios en que aún podía percibir el contacto fantasmal de los de Draco, y sonriendo a la nada, les quedó claro lo que ocurrió. Tampoco tenía ganas de negarlo. Sólo podía esperar que no lo dijesen donde el Slytherin pudiese escucharlos y percatarse de lo que sus amigos sabían.

—Ve —Cuando no se movió, Cedric se posicionó detrás de él, dándole leves empujones en la espalda alta—, ve, ve. Es el último día y vas a dejar de verlo por una semana, Harry, ¿recuerdas?

Aquello encendió un estado de alerta dentro de él, obligándolo a enderezarse y cuadrar los hombros. Era cierto; por haber permanecido en el castillo para el Baile de Yule y la navidad, tenían permitido retirarse una semana, que abarcaba los últimos días del año y los primeros del siguiente, para estar con sus familias.

Una vez que saliesen en el expreso tardío, no sabría de él por siete días enteros. Y ya que no hablaron de escribirse por cartas, Harry no se sentía con derecho a tomarse esas libertades.

La idea de perder lo poco que tenían esos días, lo enloquecía.

Asintió, tragó en seco e hizo acopio de valor, acomodándose la bufanda verde que era su prenda favorita, para infundirse confianza, y después atravesar la extensión de césped que los separaba con largas y ruidosas zancadas, de manera que no le fuese posible arrepentirse a último minuto y huir. También sirvió para capturar con antelación la atención de Draco, que se puso de pie y lo vio mientras avanzaba los últimos pasos, más vacilante.

Se detuvo frente a él y boqueó, igual que un pez fuera del agua, por la repentina e inexplicable falta de oxígeno que sentía. El Slytherin elevó una ceja. No estaba seguro de si el gesto empeoraba su nerviosismo, porque sabía que esperaba _algo _de su parte, o las ansias que tenía de sujetarle el rostro y besarlo.

Merlín, quería tanto besarlo. Pero también oírlo hablar, sentir su mirada, rozar su mano-

Suspiró, sin darse cuenta, y de algún modo, aquella acción lo ayudó a liberarse de parte de la tensión que lo invadía.

—¿Vas a ir con tu- tu familia esta semana libre? —Draco asintió y aguardó. Cuando no encontró su voz para continuar, él preguntó, con el entrecejo un poco arrugado:

—¿Tú no, _Pufftter_?

Pufftter. Él sólo atinó a reírse tontamente, antes de lamentar cómo sonaba y carraspear con fuerza para ser más _masculino. _No quería darle una imagen al chico que pudiese ser negativa.

—Por supuesto —En su intento de aparentar seriedad, la voz le salió más ronca de lo que la tenía, y sintió que el rostro se le teñía de rojo enseguida. Draco giró la cabeza un instante, para disimular su reacción. Apenas llegó a distinguir un atisbo de su sonrisa divertida y la risa silenciosa que le sacudió los hombros.

Decidió que podía hacer el ridículo todas las veces que hicieran falta, si ese era el resultado.

—¿Así que no hay forma de que nos veamos o, ya sabes, hablemos? —Inquirió, quizás con demasiada suavidad, a la vez que barría el suelo con uno de sus pies, inquieto. Draco lo ponía malditamente inquieto.

El Slytherin pareció considerarlo. Miró hacia atrás y a la cabaña, donde supuso que no tenía intenciones de volver ya que su castigo concluyó, y luego por encima del hombro de Harry, al castillo.

—¿Sabes que tus amigos Puffs están diciéndome que te bese desde allá atrás? —Le llevó un instante captar lo que decía y ahogar un grito, dándose la vuelta. Efectivamente, Cedric simulaba sostener a un Zach dramático que intentaba besarlo y luego fingía desmayarse de pura felicidad.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sus amigos podían ser horribles también.

Pero frente a él, Draco se echó a reír. Tenía la risa más hermosa del mundo, melodiosa, vibrante, su sonrisa no le ocupaba todo el rostro, pero no habría sido capaz de fijarse en nada más, y arrugaba la nariz de forma apenas perceptible, con un aire de niño travieso que la edad no podía arrebatarle.

Harry decidió que adoraba a los chicos por haber obtenido ese resultado. Se quedó mirándolo, embelesado, hasta unos segundos después de que hubiese dejado de reír. Fue el turno de Draco de aclararse la garganta, a la vez que se colocaba un mechón lacio detrás de la oreja; aquello constituyó una verdadera prueba, para resistir el impulso de hacerlo por él, y de paso, maravillarse con su cabello.

—No intercambio cartas durante las vacaciones, _normalmente_ —Indicó, tras un momento, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se debía el énfasis especial que utilizó en la última palabra.

Se mordió el labio inferior y puso a funcionar su mente, tan rápido como podía. Tenía que idear algo. Esa semana que se aproximaba le sonaba a eternidad.

_Lo tenía._

—Mi casa siempre tiene invitados —Le contó, empezando a gesticular con ambas manos, deprisa, sin cuidado—; amigos de mi papá, compañeras de mi mamá, vecinos. Casi toda la cuadra pasa por allí el día antes del año nuevo, hay una reunión y luego cenamos en familia, un poco tarde, y mamá pone nuestros deseos para el próximo año en una pared y-

Calló, de pronto, cuando pensó que era demasiada información. Draco lo observaba con tanta curiosidad que tuvo que forzarse a volver a carraspear y proseguir, más calmado.

—Podrías venir.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Luego era Draco quien barría el piso con un movimiento de su pie.

—No me gustaría meterme en alguna tradición familiar.

—Serías mi invitado —Aclaró enseguida—, puedo llevar a alguien, de verdad. A ellos no les importa y podrías divertirte. Digo, si quieres; si no quieres, es obvio que no podrías venir, porque no te divertirías y yo quiero que te diviertas conmigo, bueno, no conmigo, _conmigo_, pero ya sabes, que disfrutes de-

Volvió a silenciarse, esa vez, porque Draco le presionó la mano sobre los labios. Él se quedó paralizado, el corazón desbocado de nuevo. Le besó la palma, despacio, con cuidado y sin romper el contacto visual, como si temiese arruinar ese _algo _que los envolvía y al que no sabía cómo llamar.

—Si me dices dónde vives y a qué hora llegar…—Y dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Harry comenzó a hablar en cuanto lo liberó.

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso, era quedarse corto.

Decir que esperaba que saliese perfecto, era ser ingenuo.

Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, casualmente a unos pasos de distancia de él, que no dejaba de caminar en línea recta, paralela a la chimenea de la red flú, de ida y vuelta, mientras ensayaba unas líneas sobre lo que pensaba decirle a Draco luego de los primeros tres días de no verlo, y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

El bullicio general de la reunión quedaba relegado a la sala más amplia, donde recibían a los invitados en esas ocasiones, con mesas que se alargaban por magia y sillas que Lily y Remus se pasaban el día multiplicando, para que nadie se fuese a quedar por fuera durante ese par de horas. Antiguos compañeros de colegio de sus padres, con sus respectivas familias, algunos agentes del Ministerio, de nombres y títulos que para él carecían de importancia, porque se fijaba más en si eran agradables o no, incluso familiares lejanos de los Black, esos que, igual que su alocado padrino, fueron repudiados por su familia.

Se oía la voz de James, clara, firme, segura, bromeando con sus viejos amigos, las risas estruendosas que causaba, pasos, el choque de copas para celebrar. Más titubeante, la vocecilla de Peter intentaba decirle algo que no podía entender, y supuso que su padre no le hacía mucho caso.

Él había pedido permiso para invitar a alguien. Era probable que James creyese que se trataba de Cedric, o de Zacharias, como el año pasado.

Lily era más lista. La mirada conocedora que la bruja le echaba de reojo, no hacían más que aumentar su nerviosismo permanente.

Llevaba la bufanda verde Slytherin en torno al cuello, se había puesto lo que su madre calificaba como su 'mejor ropa', incluso se pasó cuarentena y cinco minutos batallando contra su cabello para reducir un poco el volumen incontrolable y los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, en vano. ¿A Draco le importaría? Esperaba que no. _Rogaba porque no._

Merlín, hasta respirar era difícil. Le sudaban las manos, quería correr o gritar y _Helga_, la crup que tenía por mascota desde su segundo año en Hogwarts y a la que mimaba en demasía durante las vacaciones, lo acompañaba en su recorrido interminable por el espacio cerrado, con pasos ruidosos, agitando la cola bífida y dando alegres ladridos, antes de que le rascase tras las orejas y siguiese con su sufrimiento.

Iba a morir de nervios y Malfoy lo encontraría en el peor momento posible, sin duda. Ya podía sentir la vergüenza.

Dio un brinco cuando la chimenea estalló en humo verde, anunciando una llegada tardía, o al menos, después de lo que lo hacían invitados más viejos, que se pasaban casi todo el día ahí. El corazón de Harry se detuvo un instante, sólo para reanudar su latir con fuerza suficiente para darle la impresión de que se le escaparía del pecho, enloquecido.

Era tan bonito. _Siempre _era bonito, pero con la camisa manga larga, gemelos de plata en los puños, el pantalón plisado y los zapatos de vestir, lo único que le confería un aura más inmadura era el agarre inseguro que tenía en los tallos de un ramo de flores blancas.

No sabía si estaba respirando correctamente. Lo dudaba. Aquella entraba en la lista de imágenes que podían cortarle la respiración a cualquiera con ojos, según él.

Draco daba un vistazo alrededor, y al localizarlo, una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaba, y sí, era _tan _bonito, que Harry ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Helga se arrojó a sus pies y correteó alrededor de su invitado, olisqueando sus zapatos y piernas, y después vino su madre, acercándose para saludar con una sonrisa que advertía que sabía más de lo que él había pronunciado. El chico hacía alarde de una increíble caballerosidad, que su padrino habría clasificado de digna de un _snob_ sangrepura, al entregarle el ramo a la bruja. Lily estaba más que complacida cuando le pasó por un lado, con un guiño, y salió de la pequeña sala, bajo la excusa de poner sus nuevas flores en agua.

Quedaron solos, con Helga y el bullicio general de fondo. Harry se apresuró a tirar, con cuidado, del collar de su mascota mágica, para instarla a sentarse y dejar de hostigar a su compañero. Malfoy elevaba una ceja al examinarla, de ese modo que era tan Malfoy y nadie más lograría.

—¿No te gustan los crups? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Merlín, no podía casarse con alguien a quien no le agradase su pequeña Helga, que de _pequeña_, ya no tenía nada. Y él sabía que era muy pronto para pensar en compromisos de ese tipo, pero, _de nuevo, _Draco era demasiado bonito, y estaba atrapado en una burbuja de felicidad y calidez, cosquilleos en el estómago, así que casarse le parecía una opción lógica a futuro.

—Nunca me dejaron tener uno —Mencionó, despacio, medido, al ofrecerle la mano para que la oliese. Helga se zafó de su agarre, olfateó, y cuando lo lamió, arrancándole un grito ahogado a Harry, él se limitó a arrugar la nariz y contener la risa.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! Se emocionó, cuando ella se emociona, empieza a lamer y morder sin fuerza y-

—Está bien, Puff —Draco se dejó sujetar la muñeca y limpiar la palma con una toalla de papel que Harry corrió a buscar a la cocina. Tan concentrado estuvo en el gesto, que sólo al terminar, se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos sobre esa piel fría y tersa, y estaban tan, tan cerca.

Una sacudida en su estómago, su corazón decidía saltarse un latido. Oh, cómo le gustaba estar cerca de él. ¿Existía algo mejor?

—Yo- —Balbuceó, la mente en blanco. Adiós a su discurso preparado.

—No me has saludado —Le oyó decir, como quien no quiere la cosa, deslizando los dedos sobre su palma y hacia su muñeca, en una línea que apenas habría podido considerar una caricia. Harry se estremeció de una forma que luego pensaría que era absurda—, creí que los Hufflepuff eran más educados.

Tuvo que tragar en seco y luchar por encontrar su voz, en ese recóndito espacio remoto en que sus emociones enloquecidas lo dejaban. Asintió varias veces, boqueando.

—Yo- yo- hola —Musitó. Podía ver la burla en los ojos grises, una que no era maliciosa como cuando estaba ante los Gryffindor, por suerte, pero tampoco habría sabido definir de qué tipo era, porque creía que no lo había notado observar así a nadie más—. Gracias por….venir.

Draco se rio de él y meneó la cabeza. Un instante más tarde, se abría camino hacia la sala amplia donde estaba el resto, para asomarse a ver qué ocurría, y Harry apretaba el paso para seguirlo, a pesar de que era su propia casa.

—Lo de las flores fue un lindo detalle —Comentó, deprisa, sin pensar. Lo vio asentir, distraído.

—Se llama "cortesía básica", Puff. Madre no me habría perdonado ir a una casa en que nunca he estado, sin llevar un regalo para tu madre.

—Aun así, fue lindo —Insistió, con suavidad, ganándose una mirada de reojo. Le sonrió—, y a ella le gustó.

—Son flores mágicas que huelen de acuerdo a cada mago o bruja, claro que le gustó —Rodó los ojos, con falsa exasperación. Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo más, se le adelantaron:

—Joven Malfoy —Llamó una voz potente, un Auror, creía, ¿líder de un escuadrón, tal vez? El mago mayor se rio por lo bajo y le hizo señas para pedir que se acercase—, qué placer verlo. ¿A dónde ha dejado a sus padres?

—Padre y madre se encuentran en casa, señor Ministro —Oh, era el Ministro; bien, Harry no tenía idea. Draco le habló con voz perfectamente clara, que no se vio disminuida por el bullicio, y él tuvo la sensación de que le gustaba _un poquito _más.

Para su pesar, el comportamiento de heredero ideal de un legado antiguo y una fortuna inmensa, sumado a la actitud ya de por sí arisca de Draco, los mantuvo alejados gran parte de la tarde. No físicamente, sino en otros términos. Malfoy podía contestar preguntas con tono suave, _casi _amable, dejarse arrastrar, saludar, tironear, sin quejarse, pero su mirada-

Harry no creía haberle visto mirar de forma tan aburrida, tan desinteresada, lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta entonces. Era como un autómata, alguien bajo el _Imperio_ tal vez. No era Draco quien se permitía una débil sonrisa, un comentario afilado bien disimulado, y conservaba la rigidez de su estatus, así que una vez que la mayoría de los invitados se fueron, cuando Lily, Remus y Peter estaban ocupados poniendo la mesa y levitando platos y cubiertos, se lo hizo saber:

—Me gustas más cuando eres tú mismo —Susurró, sin mirarlo, sin pensar. Era una idea que se había formado dentro de su cabeza a medida que lo veía, y ya no pudo evitarla—, incluso con tus burlas y todo.

Recordaría, más adelante, que hubo _algo _maravilloso en la manera en que Draco lo observó cuando se quedó callado. Un brillo detrás del acero de su iris, una realización alcanzada, alguna emoción que se le escapaba.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Harry se preguntó si no podría besarlo ahí mismo, porque en serio, _en serio, _quería hacerlo cuando llevaba a cabo ese gesto.

Con lo que no contaba, o más bien, lo que pretendía ignorar hasta que llegase el inminente enfrentamiento, era la intervención de los Merodeadores cuando se sentaron a cenar. Lily era todo encanto y dulzura con su invitado, apremiándolo a comer más, haciéndole preguntas en tono bajo, sonriéndole.

Luego su padrino lo señalaba con un tenedor, una sonrisa ladina se le dibujaba en el rostro, y Harry podía augurar problemas y haber obtenido un _Supera las Expectativas_ con Trelawney.

—¿Así que tú eres el novio de mi cachorro? —Se inclinó sobre un costado de la mesa, codos apoyados en el borde, la barbilla recargada en el dorso de una mano. Draco volvió a elevar una ceja, en lugar de amedrentarse bajo el escrutinio.

—Dudo que Harry haya dicho eso sobre mí.

_Harry. _Fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre, y él podría jurar que se derritió por dentro en una emoción cálida y maravillosa. Lo observaba someterse al interrogatorio de los Merodeadores con una sonrisa tonta, que contenía, de por sí, respuestas suficientes para mentes observadoras como las de su madre, o inclusive Remus, que comenzó a negar al oír el intercambio entre sus antiguos amigos.

—Eso no fue un no —Señaló Sirius, con aire confidente.

—Tampoco fue un sí —Puntualizó Draco, sin perder la calma.

—Si no dices no, definitivamente es un sí —Siguió Peter, aunque vaciló y arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—Podríamos maldecirte si dañas a nuestro cachorro —Continuó su padrino, alarmando a más de uno en la mesa. Harry brincó, Remus lo reprendió, Lily le atinó un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón.

—¡No amenaces niños, Padfoot!

—¡Sirius Orión Black, contrólate o vas a comer con Helga!

—Para tener _oportunidad_ de maldecirme —Malfoy los sorprendió, hablando en el mismo tono claro y seguro de antes—, tendrían que contar con veinte años menos, por lo mínimo.

A Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula, Remus y Peter se observaron con ojos enormes. Fue James, tras un momento, quien estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Me agrada! Me recuerda a mí. Merlín, Padfoot, eso sonó como cuando cenábamos con Bella y tu tía, ¿recuerdas…?

—Sí —Su padrino arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, pero medio segundo más tarde, se unía a sus risas, y luego los otros Merodeadores y Lily lo hacían también.

Harry contenía la risa cuando extendió el brazo por debajo de la mesa y atrapó una de sus manos. Draco giró el rostro hacia él de inmediato; parecía un poco confundido por la reacción general de su familia. No se apartó del contacto.

—Les agradaste.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —Malfoy soltó un ligero bufido. Él siguió comiendo con una sonrisa, su mano rozando la de Draco por debajo del mantel.

Sus padres simularon no darse cuenta y lo agradeció profundamente. Lily los observaba con enternecimiento.

* * *

—¿…no es _demasiado _ponerle a tu mascota en casa el nombre de la Fundadora de tu Casa?

—¿Cómo le pondrías tú a tu mascota? —Replicó Harry, que estaba sentado en la alfombra, a los pies del mueble, con las piernas extendidas frente a él, y Helga entre los brazos, pidiendo ser consentida y que le rascase tras las orejas. Draco estaba en el sillón, inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante y sobre su hombro, recargándose en el reposabrazos.

—Tenía un kneazle que se llamó Salazar —Admitió, arrugando la nariz, lo que lo hizo reír cuando levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

La cena había terminado una hora atrás. Su padrino, que tuvo intenciones de quedarse con ellos y fue arrastrado de vuelta a su casa por Remus, los dejó sólo media hora antes. Peter se marchó por su cuenta, tras darle un abrazo, y sus padres se perdieron, _casi _por casualidad en el piso de arriba, dejándoles la sala despejada.

Su conversación, un sonido bajo y suave, estaba al mismo nivel que el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea frente a ambos. Había momentos de silencio cómodo y tranquilo de por medio, y Draco no lo obligaba a poner su ingenio a trabajar e inventarse temas o razones, un hecho que le encantaba

Podían _sólo _estar ahí, Malfoy observaría las llamas, Harry intentaría que Helga no le lamiese el rostro y se quedase echada, y estaba _bien. _Más que bien

Era perfecto.

Con una exhalación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presionándola contra una de las rodillas de Draco, sin querer. No se movió. Él tampoco lo hizo.

El ángulo le dejaba ver al Slytherin que se inclinaba sobre él; su cabello lacio, arreglado, a excepción de un mechón que le caía sobre un lado de la frente, pero incapaz de hacerlo lucir desaliñado; sus ojos brillantes y grises, reflejándolo, llenándose de calidez por los tonos que le otorgaba el reflejo del fuego; los labios delgados y rosados. Podría haber vivido el resto de sus años de esa imagen.

¿Estaba respirando? _De nuevo, _no estaba seguro de hacerlo todavía. Un calor agradable se había instalado, sin permiso, en su vientre, y todo él se retorció por dentro cuando lo notó aproximarse más, su rostro quedando encima del de él. Centímetros los distanciaban.

—Debería irme a casa —Musitó, pero la posición los dejaba invertidos, y Draco miraba sus labios y luego sus ojos, y Harry notaba que se volvía a morder el inferior, y aquella llama que crecía dentro de él lo instaba a pedir algo que no sabía ni qué era, pero que anhelaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Te puedo volver a ver?

Un bufido de risa.

—Faltan unos días para volver a Hogwarts.

—Unos días son demasiado —Protestó por lo bajo, haciendo pucheros. Draco emitió un débil "hm"—, ¿por favor? ¿Aunque sea un _momentito_?

Cuando unas manos ahora familiares le cubrieron los ojos, el mundo se oscureció y Harry sonrió, sin darse cuenta. Luego se las quitó, despejando su campo de visión, y Draco continuaba ahí.

—Ya me viste. _Otra vez_.

—¿Tal vez puede ser _otra _más? —Probó suerte. El impulso de estirarse un poco y atrapar sus labios lo enloquecía, le vaciaba la mente, le hacía cosquillear el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Justo ahora? —Se burló, con esa sonrisa que se torcía más hacia la derecha, y que Harry en serio, _en serio, _quería besar más de lo que quiso cualquier cosa alguna vez en su vida.

—Ahora, y mañana, y pasado…

No puede más. Levanta los brazos y no le importa que la posición no sea la ideal, que tenga que estirar el cuello y echar la cabeza más hacia atrás, ni siquiera que están en la sala de su casa y sus padres podrían tomar la decisión de regresar en cualquier momento, porque sí, es tarde, el tiempo se le escapaba a su lado.

Desliza las manos por sus mejillas, en una caricia lenta, cuidadosa. Debe tratarlo bien, quiere hacerlo. Se _merece _ser tratado bien.

Enreda los dedos en su cabello. Merlín, es más suave de lo que se imaginó; es agua, seda, aire contra su piel, y prefiere dejar que se le escurra y atrapar otros mechones, no tiene prisas. No hay nada que pueda preocuparle en ese instante, más que su respuesta cuando pregunta, con la voz estrangulada:

—¿Puedo?

Entonces Draco se toma un momento para asentir, despacio, de manera imperceptible para quien no esté así de cerca, y Harry une sus labios.

Es un beso lento, de movimientos torpes, un poco inseguros. Es un beso que lo invade de más hormigueos, de ganas de reír, de un calor agradable al que podía acostumbrarse.

Draco cierra los ojos y sonríe contra sus labios, y aquello es todo lo que Harry necesita. Él también sonríe. No lo sabe.

* * *

—…un Hufflepuff.

Harry nunca habría sabido explicar cómo Lucius Malfoy se enteró, porque obviamente no vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts al pararse frente a su puerta. Dudaba que Draco se lo hubiese contado, era la primera vez que tenían contacto alguno, y no era como si él presumiese en cuál Casa estaba; le enorgullecía, por supuesto, pero no iba diciéndolo como un demente Gryffindor haría.

No pudo evitar encogerse bajo su severo escrutinio. Los ojos grises eran más perspicaces de lo que habría podido imaginar, más fríos que el hielo, y completamente diferentes a los de su hijo, que era la razón de que estuviese ahí, el día después del año nuevo.

Había contenido un grito cuando un búho imperial llegó con una carta-invitación la noche anterior. Los Malfoy lo recibirían para saludar y conocer al nuevo _amigo _de su heredero, con quien pasó uno de sus días libres, además.

Tuvo que suplicar el permiso a su madre y utilizar a Remus, con su voz suave y razonamiento convincente, para que James aceptase dejarlo en las rejas de la Mansión; no habilitaron el flú ese día, y su padre, en general, no le tenía gran confianza a Lucius. Él prefería no pensar en los motivos.

No se esperaba quedar bajo una mira tan estricta, sentir que la boca se le secaba, que se empequeñecía. Ni siquiera era común que un sangrepura abriese su puerta, en lugar de un elfo, cuando podían permitírselos.

Estaba seguro de que fue a propósito.

—Y tiene un nombre —Escuchó el susurro de Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, que se posicionó junto a su esposo y le apretó un brazo con suavidad. Su mirada parecía decirle_ "y ni se te ocurra llamarlo de otro modo cuando esté aquí" _y Harry tuvo renovadas energías para enfrentarlo al saberse apoyado—. Es un placer tenerte aquí, cariño.

Recordaría que se le ocurrió que era inusual que una mujer como esa utilizase un apelativo afectuoso en él, un extraño, pese a la reciente conexión con su hijo, pero no le dio importancia. Lo que fuese que Draco hubiese compartido con su madre, no lo incumbía, aunque le diese curiosidad.

—Gracias por la invitación —Oh, Lily estaría orgullosa de la sonrisa que le dio a la bruja, un momento antes de ladear la cabeza para ver por uno de sus costados, con curiosidad. El recibidor de la Mansión estaba vacío tras ellos.

Cuando Narcissa soltó una risa baja, sintió que el rostro le ardía y se apresuró a enderezarse, haciendo uso de su mejor porte. O lo que más se le parecía, al menos.

—Draco está en el patio —Indicó, con suavidad, y ante su mirada curiosa, añadió:—, le gusta fastidiar al kelpie del estanque mágico.

Harry se dejó guiar por el interior de la enorme casa, saludando a los elfos que veía pasar con un asentimiento y un murmullo, y fingiendo no darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy continuaba con los ojos puestos en él, dándole la impresión de tener clavadas cientos de agujas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. En cuanto ella le señaló la dirección al patio trasero, a través de un corredor y una puerta de cristal, esperó a que se diese la vuelta y se alejase para correr hacia afuera.

Cruzó una larga extensión de césped y se detuvo, repitiendo sus instrucciones anteriores para sí mismo, dentro de su cabeza. ¡Vería a Draco! ¿Dónde estaba, dónde…?

Sintió que el aliento se le cortaba cuando lo divisó. El cabello se le agitaba con una ligera brisa y llevaba un atuendo tan formal como cuando fue a su casa en Godric's Hollow, pero la imagen en sí, resultaba extraña cuando se agachaba, recogía una piedra y la arrojaba al agua, haciéndola rebotar dos o tres veces sobre la superficie, y que lo que identificó como una cola, con aspecto de estar constituida de algas, saliese y se agitase, salpicando la orilla. Lo escuchó reír y sus latidos, que cesaron por un instante, se reanudaron con fuerza.

Se le acercó por detrás, tan sigilosamente como podía, con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa. Cuando le quedaba alrededor de medio metro para alcanzarlo, no calculó bien distancia y altura, y la engañosa pendiente de lodo que bordeaba el estanque mágico, lo hizo resbalarse.

Cayó sentado, sin hacer más ruido que el sonido ahogado que se le escapó por la sorpresa. No le dolió el golpe físico, que apenas percibió, pero tal vez sí el de su orgullo.

Draco se había dado la vuelta al captar el movimiento y presenció la caída por completo. Lo observó desde arriba, con los labios entreabiertos y ojos enormes, confundidos.

Harry quería conjurar un agujero en el que esconderse por el resto de su vida. De preferencia, uno que tuviese vista hacia el Slytherin, para no perderse del todo lo bueno que tenía el mundo, según él.

—Pufftter —Le ofreció la mano y él la tomó y jaló para ponerse de pie, pero pisó mal y volvió al suelo con un quejido. Hizo que Draco trastabillase y fue por pura suerte que no lo derribó consigo.

Al tercer intento, apoyándose en las puntas de sus zapatos italianos cosidos a mano (para pesar de ambos), logró estabilizarse, y se recargó en Draco, dejando que este lo ayudase a subir la pequeña inclinación lodosa. Tal vez fue más una cuestión de gusto, que necesidad. Tal vez no.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no le importó en realidad la escena que acababa de hacer, porque mientras caminaban de vuelta a la Mansión, Draco le contaba del kelpie que habitaba ahí desde que era niño y que siempre quiso entrenar, sin éxito, y Harry le hablaba sobre la mirada que le echó su padre cuando lo recibió, con un escalofrío dramático incluido.

—Las cosas que dicen de él- —Draco hizo una breve pausa cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera de la Mansión, formó una línea recta con los labios y después bufó—, mi padre no es malo, ¿bien?

—No creo que lo sea —Murmuró él, en respuesta, y podría jurar que ese _algo _que tuvo en su casa durante la cena, se repitió en ese instante—, pero me asusta igual.

El Slytherin soltó un bufido de risa.

—Padre jamás dañaría a uno de mis invitados —Aseguró, abriendo la puerta para él, gesto que lo derritió por dentro, a pesar de que dejó en claro que era más con intenciones burlonas, por la sonrisa que le dedicó—, y si llega a intentarlo, yo te cuido, Puff.

Cuando entraron, Harry se tomó un momento, se armó de valor y deslizó su brazo por debajo de uno de Draco, quien lo observó con una ceja en alto. Le sonrió, nervioso.

—Es para estar cerca —Carraspeó—, si tienes que salvarme.

Los dos simularon que era una buena excusa y siguieron caminando. Estaban así cuando llegaron al comedor de treinta y seis puestos, de los que sólo cinco estaban habilitados. Podría jurar que Lucius, sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, tenía las ganas de maldecirlo escritas en el rostro.

Tragó en seco, y sin pensar, se pegó más a Draco. Quizás sólo sirvió para empeorarlo, a decir verdad.

—¿Alguna vez han llenado el comedor? —Decidió preguntar para distraerse, a medida que se acercaban. Draco arrastró la silla para él y la acomodó cuando estuvo sentado, y desde la que estaba al frente, Narcissa le dirigió un asentimiento de aprobación a su hijo.

—Pocas, pero sí —Reconoció el otro chico, sentándose a su lado. Quedaba en medio de su padre y él, y Harry quería pensar que era el mejor escudo posible—; normalmente, sólo somos madre y yo —Añadió, en voz más baja, de manera que los adultos no pudiesen oír.

Él pronunció un débil "oh", observó a Lucius Malfoy contestar con el entrecejo arrugado a unas palabras de su esposa, y se preguntó por qué una persona, quienquiera que fuese, no querría comer con su familia. A él le gustaba mucho hacerlo.

—Los elfos no sirven hasta que estemos todos —Indicó a Harry luego, extendiendo una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo y el propio, con movimientos practicados. Le agradeció en voz baja y lo vio hablar a sus padres—. ¿Quién es el segundo invitado?

Si Lucius tenía un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, sin serlo, sería aquel con el que contestó:

—Tu padrino ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia y pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.

No entendió por qué Draco se ponía rígido. Al menos, no hasta que el profesor Severus Snape apareció desde una puerta lateral, saludó y se sentó justo frente a él, a fulminarlo con la mirada, como hacía en cada clase de pociones.

Tragó en seco. Miró a Draco, en busca de auxilio, y este le devolvió la mirada con lo más similar a la preocupación que podía mostrar sin ser obvio.

—Espero disfrutes la comida de nuestros elfos, cariño —Narcissa capturó su atención, en tono dulce, y él decidió que si se concentraba en ella y Draco, podía superar aquella velada.

No se equivocó del todo.

El ambiente era tan tenso que podía jurar que le costaba respirar. No entendía qué eran gran parte de los platillos o por qué había tantos y tan pequeños, hasta que la señora Malfoy o Draco le daban alguna indicación sobre qué cubierto usar (¡tampoco entendía por qué tantos de ellos!), no sabía qué hacer cuando Lucius hablaba a su hijo en un fluido francés y este _tenía _que contestarle igual, como si él no estuviese presente o no mereciese dicha información, y en definitiva, no encontraba a dónde mirar para evitar dos pares de ojos fijos, de matices desagradables.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, incómodos; Draco entrechocaba su pie por debajo de la mesa, cuando superaba un nuevo, y desconocido hasta entonces, nivel de tensión, y le dirigía miradas de disculpa cuando Lucius lo acribillaba a preguntas que demoraba en contestar o lo hacían balbucear, y Snape respondía en su lugar, con algún comentario sardónico.

Lo iban a volver loco. La única otra persona que no parecía dispuesta a alejarlo en base a pura desesperación, era Narcissa, que callaba a su esposo y al profesor cuando cruzaban ciertos límites.

En algún punto, cuando un comentario iba dirigido a su padre, Harry dejó caer el tenedor en el plato por error, produciendo un sonido chirriante que le ganó la mirada de los cuatro. Estaba seguro de que se venía una observación sobre su falta de educación cuando Snape abrió la boca, y se le adelantó:

—Al menos, ser Auror es mejor que ser un _emo _profesor que necesita hacer quedar mal a sus estudiantes para sentirse mejor respecto a que nunca le den el trabajo que quiere —Percibió, más de lo que vio, el sobresalto de Draco a su lado, y de inmediato, se sintió culpable. No por la mirada iracunda que el profesor le echó, ni la respuesta de Lucius que ni escuchó, sino por su compañero—. Permiso —Musitó, poniéndose de pie con prisa, dejando caer la servilleta de tela y trastabillando al empujar la silla.

Cuando salía del comedor con zancadas largas, sin tener idea de por dónde iba o qué pasillo tomar para volver a la entrada, lo último que escuchó desde el comedor fue un susurro contenido, furioso, de Narcissa. Hubiese sonreído para sí mismo, pensando que esos dos tenían lo que se merecían, si no hubiese estado angustiado.

Draco lo alcanzó cuando estaba en un pasillo que hacía de intersección entre dos alas de la Mansión, y no sabía bien dónde estaba la salida, aunque sí podría haber regresado al comedor sobre sus pasos. Tenía una pequeña cesta de mimbre cuando se paró frente a él.

En silencio, se la enseñó. Asomaba la cabeza desde un lado de la canasta, con un puchero que no creyó que pudiese hacer.

—Él-

—Madre quiere disculparse de parte de ambos, de todos. En nombre de los Malfoy —Pareció vacilar, era tan extraño que lo hiciese. Bajó la canasta, sosteniéndola con ambas manos—. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que padre pensaba traer a Sev.

—¿Así que en serio es tu padrino? —Fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar, aturdido. Draco asintió.

—Estuvo con mis padres en el colegio y- no sé, a padre siempre le agradó.

—Seguramente porque tienen la misma forma de burlarse de todo el mundo —Ofreció, mordiéndose el labio cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, ¡no podía decir algo desagradable del padre de su futuro esposo!—. No- yo- yo no quise-

Pero Draco le mostró una _casi _sonrisa.

—Sí, lo peor de padre es la lengua afilada. Pero es inofensivo. De quien hay que cuidarse es de madre —Y volvió a levantar la canasta, interponiéndola entre ellos—. El volcán de chocolate de los elfos de la Mansión es lo mejor que probaras en tu vida.

Harry vaciló.

—Pedí tarta de melaza —Añadió, en un susurro. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujó, una que se borró en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero no quiero volver ahí.

—No vamos a terminar de comer ahí —Él rodó los ojos, le tomó la mano, y empezó a arrastrarlo en la dirección opuesta hacia la que caminaba—. Conocerás la parte más bella de la Mansión.

* * *

Sin duda, el círculo de rosales mágicos, que se abrían a su paso y se cerraban cuando se marchaban, era precioso. Se sentaron en una mesa de jardín techada, sólo con Narcissa, que estaba interesada, en especial, en cómo coincidieron cuando los Slytherin y Hufflepuff no solían acercarse.

—Potter quería que fuese al baile de Yule con él —Confesó Draco, sin miramientos, y cuando Harry, boquiabierto, intentaba idear una manera de explicárselo a la bruja, que no sonase como lo hacía, descubrió que ella contenía la risa, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano.

—Pobre niño, mi dragón ha de haberte dado tantos problemas hasta ahora…

—No, no, ¡para nada! —Empezó a gesticular de forma exagerada y madre e hijo intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

Cuando terminaron el postre y una charla amena, con una invitación para volver por el verano incluida, Narcissa se levantó, besó la mejilla de su hijo y los dejó a solas. Harry esperó hasta que no hubo ruido alguno, para preguntar:

—¿Puedo decir lo que pienso? No es muy agradable —Aclaró, enseguida, inflando las mejillas.

—¿No lo has hecho todo el día ya? —Draco le hizo un gesto para decirle "adelante" y él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, para después encararlo.

—¿Por qué tu madre sigue casada con él? ¿Por qué lo estaría, en primer lugar?

Draco estrechó los ojos en su dirección. Cuando se preparaba para pedir disculpas, presionó la mano en su mejilla y lo hizo girar la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Suficiente honestidad por un día, Pufftter —Declaró, sin contestarle—. Él- padre sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar la idea de que no soy un heredero perfecto que hará sólo lo que quiere.

—Yo diría que ya eres un heredero perfecto —Comentó él, apoyando los codos en el borde de la mesa y la barbilla en las palmas. Le sonrió—, más que perfecto.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo delataba.

* * *

Harry aguardó, de pie junto a las rejas tétricas y escalofriantes, a que Draco, al final del sendero que discurría desde su posición a la entrada principal, dejase de asentir y responder con murmullos a lo que fuese que su padre le decía. Narcissa apareció por detrás, le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo entrar (no sin que el mago antes le hubiese dedicado a Harry la respectiva mirada de odio gélido, por supuesto), y luego dejó marchar a su hijo.

No pudo contener la curiosidad.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Murmuró, tan pronto como se acercó, porque la presencia o aprobación de un Malfoy era lo que abría la reja. Y no creía que el otro Malfoy fuese a dar la orden desde adentro.

Draco se mordió el labio un instante, luego unió las manos tras su espalda.

—Me recordó quién soy- quiénes somos, mis deberes. Es un discurso que repite a diario —Meneó la cabeza, rehuía de su mirada.

Harry sintió que, uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaban. El temor tomó la forma de un peso helado instalado en el fondo de su estómago.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Entonces, por un rato que se le antojó interminable, no hubo más que silencio. Luego Draco cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Le dije que sé qué hacer y qué no, porque me lo ha dicho toda la vida. Y que- —Una pausa, una bocanada de aire— que tú _podrías _llegar a ser alguien cercano a mí, y no tiene nada que ver un asunto con lo otro.

—¿Podría? —Repitió él, una emoción cálida le daba la sensación de que le cosquilleaba el cuerpo.

—Sí, _podrías_ —Utilizó especial énfasis en el término, antes de echar a andar los pasos que aún los separaban de la salida. Harry sonreía cuando caminó detrás de él.

* * *

—…así que…

—…así que…

—Malfoy, ¿cierto?

—¿Smith? —Zacharias asintió y le tendió la mano, y tras un instante, Draco resopló y se la estrechó.

—¿Siempre será así? —Y cabeceó hacia Harry, a su lado.

Estaban en el expreso de vuelta a Hogwarts para el segundo lapso escolar. El compartimiento, por algún azar del destino, sólo los tenía a ellos tres.

Harry se había sentado junto a Draco, que prefería el lado de la ventana, nada más entrar y encontrárselo. Desde entonces, tenía los codos apoyado en el reposabrazos plegable entre ambos puestos, la barbilla en las manos, y una sonrisa tonta.

El Slytherin había podido pasar por Godric's Hollow otra vez antes del regreso a clases, un par de horas. Cuando estaba por irse, insinuó que podía darle un beso si se comportaba cuando se viesen en el colegio.

Harry no sabía cuál sería su definición de "comportarse", pero no podía dejar de mirarlo con ilusión desde que se sentaron. Claro que no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos chicos.

—Oh, justo ahora está tranquilo —Le aseguró Zach, con ese tono suyo que era burlón, pero seguía sonando condescendiente y no podía explicarse por qué o cómo lo hacía—. Deberías ver la cara que pone cuando tienes el uniforme de Quidditch.

Notó que Draco le echaba una ojeada y elevaba la ceja.

—¿Y qué cara es esa?

—Una muy ridícula —Juró, solemne, y después empezó a gesticular de forma dramática—. Es como _"¡oh! Mira qué bien vuela Malfoy", "¡oh! Mira lo lindo que se ve en su uniforme", "¡oh! Si bajase de su escoba y viniese a…"_

—¡Yo nunca digo eso! —Rugió Harry, volviendo su mirada hacia Draco enseguida. Las orejas y mejillas le ardían.

—Tiene un diario…—Siguió su traidor amigo, como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado.

—¡No, no lo tengo!

—…escribe sobre ti siempre…

—¡No escribo sobre nadie, porque no lo tengo!

—…sobre cuando se casen. Quiere dos hijos, el primero que lleve tu apellido, porque sabe que necesitas un heredero para tu familia y el segundo…

—¡No es cierto! —Lloriqueó, frunciéndole el ceño— ¡no sabe de lo que habla! ¡No lo escuches, Dra…!

—Comparto cuarto con él desde primero —Recordó Zach, calmado—, sé de lo que hablo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Cedric los divisó, señaló a Draco con descaro y levantó el pulgar hacia él, y Harry sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno cuando cerró y se sentó en medio de ellos, cruzando las piernas.

—Cedric Diggory, Prefecto, Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sólo Cedric, para ti —Movió la cabeza, agitando su cabello, y le ofreció la mano. Draco volvió a levantar una ceja y le dio a Harry una mirada que parecía decir _"¿es en serio?"._

—Me llevaré mejor con Smith —Anunció, cambiándose al asiento contrario, que sólo ocupaba Zacharias. Cedric se quedó boquiabierto y Harry comenzó a hacer pucheros.

Si no obtenía su beso, culparía a los chicos.

* * *

**Les tengo que confesar que desde el primer momento en que este concepto de _Harry Puff y muy enamorado_, pasó por mi mente, quise agregar las reacciones de los Malfoy, jajaja. Lucius no es un insensible que los separaría, pero _definitivamente_, no es la pareja que quiere para su único hijo ¿? y Snape...bueno, a él le agrada todo lo que tenga que ver con meter en problemas a un Potter ¿?¿?**

**Cuando pensé en esta historia, también pensé en el 'instante sassy' de Harry, porque AMO demasiado cuando saca los colmillos, y es justo alrededor de los catorce años que comienza a hacerlo ;) además, siempre quise llamar a Snape un 'emo', jAJAJAJA.**

**Todo aquí me mata de azúcar, fin.**

**Por cierto, estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Cedric se merece más amor ¿? el pobre niño fue la única representación importante de los Puff en la saga, y lo mataron :c no es justo.**

**El 'detalle' con las conversaciones del capítulo anterior es precisamente porque cuando dicen que 'hablaron de muchas cosas' me deja como "¿qué? ¿de qué? ¿dE QUÉ HABLARON?" ¿? y pequeños fragmentos como esos me gustan mucho por la manera en que demuestran el acercamiento y djdkdk, sí, amé mucho escribir esta historia, por si no lo notan, jajaja.**

**La gente se inventa rumores muy feos, los Malfoy no son malos y nunca planeé que sí lo fuesen :c yo diría que se están conociendo. Son amigos que se conocen y se besan...y luego saldrán. Es que son lentos, pobres.**

**¡Sobra la _alianza_...! Oh, Merlín, eso es un concepto bien lindo que tengo, de que los sangrepura intercambian o entregan joyas a la persona con quien quieren estar. No sé, me encanta. Es una idea bastante utilizada en _Luz de luna_, para su información, así que prepárense ;)**

**La siguiente parte viene siendo una especie de epílogo ¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: no hice la aclaración antes porque la vi innecesaria, pero parece que sí debo hacerla. Los "Puff" son un término, por lo general, utilizado por Slytherins para referirse a los miembros de la Casa Hufflepuff, junto a _Gryff_ para los Gryffindor y _Raven_ para los Ravenclaw, ¿por qué? Porque la verdad es que nos da flojera decirlo completo, ni modo, jajaja. Otros les suelen llamar "Huffs", pero a mí me parece que Puff es esponjosito, lindo, suave, justo como ellos.**

**PD2: sí, dentro de mi cabeza, los Hufflepuff son lo más lindo que existe, jajaja. Quiero uno :c ¿?**


	3. Epílogo

**Para ganarse el afecto**

**Sumario:** Harry sólo quería ganarse el afecto de cierto Slytherin. No tenía idea de ya lo había logrado. Y una vez que un Slytherin te quiere, lo hará siempre.

**Género:** Romance/humor.

**Claves:** AU Drarry, sin Voldemort, Harry Hufflepuff! Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

* * *

**Para ganarse el afecto (3/3)**

—…entonces —Draco hizo una pausa, suspiró—, vamos a revisarlo una última vez, a ver si te entiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?

Era el último viaje que tendrían en el expreso Hogwarts; recién graduados, todavía con los sentimientos a flote y confundidos sobre la mayor parte de las cosas que se les presentaban a continuación. O así ocurría con un grupo considerable de los estudiantes.

_No con él._

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio, una de sus manos entre las suyas, jugaba con sus dedos. En el asiento opuesto, Zacharias era la única compañía con que contaban, y estaba lo bastante acostumbrado como para no fingir que lo empalagaban, como solía hacer en quinto y sexto año.

—Mientras Zach esté estudiando para ser Inefable y yo en la Academia de Aurores, tendremos un piso en el lado muggle de Londres —Comenzó, sonriendo. Podía visualizarlo, si sólo cerraba los ojos—. Es obvio que tendrás que quedarte en la Mansión un tiempo, adaptarte a llevar la fortuna Malfoy, y seguramente vas a terminar como un agente importante de Gringotts o un pocionista talentoso. Cuando haya terminado la Academia, si quieres, nos casaremos y-

—…y tendrán dos hijos, y el primero será un Malfoy y el segundo un Potter. Preferiblemente, una niña y un niño —Completó Zach, que no superaba esa broma, ni siquiera con el paso de los años. Aunque ya no sonaba tan descabellado como cuando estaban en cuarto y no sabía a dónde lo llevaban sus emociones, sólo que quería a Draco cerca.

—Dime que no estás pensando en serio en tener hijos —Pidió Draco, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. Harry le besó la mejilla y relajó su expresión enseguida.

—No estoy pensando _en serio_ en tener hijos —Repitió, todavía con una sonrisa.

—No le creas, no le creas nada…—Murmuró Zach, frente a ellos.

—Oh, es que no le creo. Conozco a mi Harry —A pesar de lo que decía, lo hacía con un tono suave, y su mano apretó las de Harry, que no hizo más que acurrucarse junto a él y hablarle de sus planes a futuro. Draco no se rehusó a nada.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, tomaron una profunda respiración, se hicieron a la idea de que sería la última vez que bajarían de ahí también, y descendieron. En el andén, entre las cabezas de familiares y amigos, alcanzó a divisar el cabello rubio platinado que caracterizaba a los Malfoy, y más lejos, el desordenado de su padre, que se inclinaba para rascar tras las orejas a Padfoot y Helga, que no se perdían su llegada del colegio.

Zach se les adelantó, despidiéndose con un "hasta luego". Se verían en menos de una semana, era seguro, cuando se fuesen a reunir con Cedric.

Draco capturó su atención, ofreciéndole la mano. Él volvió a sostenerla y apretó sin fuerza; temores sobre qué harían, qué pasaría, se desvanecían poco a poco.

—Puff meloso —Le susurró, besándole la cabeza, y Harry sonrió y se dijo que nada saldría mal, de estar así.

Tiró de la mano de Draco cuando bajó del tren. Él se dejó jalar entre la multitud, uniéndose a su risa y negando con incredulidad.

Harry sabía que, para lograr lo que tenía en mente, sólo necesitaba trabajar duro y seguir teniéndolo a su lado. _En especial lo último_.

* * *

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, poniéndole fin a otra historia...**

**En serio amé escribir esto. Harry Puff se quedará en mi memoria como una de mis mejores experiencias con los fics.**

**Quería un final lleno de fluff y que diese a entender cómo sería su futuro y su vida más allá de la historia del inicio de su romance, con el Puff muy enamorado y el Draco que intentó hacerse el difícil y no lo consiguió ¿?**

**Tengo que confesar que, en el capítulo anterior, me divertí mucho con Smith y Diggory. La parte del beso apasionado es para morir de vergüenza ajena, siendo Harry, pero me gustó escribir lo de Cedric siendo Cedric porque ¡hey! ¡el chico también merece amor! Él sólo es así, no es su culpa que cada vez que hable parece que coquetea, jajaja.**

**Alguien me comentó que esperaba este epílogo con las mismas ansias que Harry a su beso. Y pienso que eso es decir mucho ¿? amé esa explicación.**

**¡También adoré que se dieran cuenta de que las familias reaccionaron como ellos! Sí, el recibimiento divertido y más cálido de los Potter, en contraposición de la cautela y lo arisco de los Malfoy, fue intencional. Pienso que gran parte del comportamiento de una persona lo define el ambiente en que creció, y a menos que hagamos algo al respecto, nuestras reacciones son reflejo de este. Aunque la verdad es que Lucius sí fastidia todo, jajaja.**

**El concepto de Harry con padres y a Draco conociéndolos, siempre me mata de amor. Es todo lo que hubiese estado bien en su mundo, si el destino no hubiese sido cruel con ninguno de ellos.**

**Creo que dejaré esto hasta aquí, porque justo ahora tengo una sorpresa en _Secretos Revelados_ que creo que les gustará y allí dejé una mega nota bíblica que resultó en varias páginas de word, oops.**

_**¡Adelanto...!**_

**La próxima semana, de ser posible, habrá una actualización de un pequeño OS loco, sin sentido y que amé escribir, que está por fuera del cronograma que hice para este mes. Piensen en Megara, Disney y Draco Malfoy, y puede que tengan una pista ;)**

**Y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia!**


	4. Extra

**Esto no era planeado. Una lectora me lo comentó, a manera de broma, y la idea me gustó tanto que no pude dejarlo así, jajaja, aunque la modifiqué un poco. Pueden tomarlo como una divergencia de la historia o un vistazo a su futuro ¿? (a mí me gusta más lo último, djdkdk)**

* * *

_Dedicado a NoeNoel_

* * *

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—Harry, no.

—¡Harry, sí!

—No vamos a tener tres hipogrifos bebés en el patio de la Mansión, Harry.

—¡Pero...míralos! —Harry alza a uno de los hipogrifos, que se retuerce con un sonido gutural y suave, y agita las alas. Lo deja en el espacio en medio de ambos y pega su mejilla a la pequeña cabeza cubierta de plumas—. Este será _Zach_.

Draco sabe que se arrepentirá, así que toma una profunda respiración antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué _Zach_?

Cuando Harry hace ademán de contestar, el pequeño hipogrifo cierra el pico sobre su pulgar. Ahoga un quejido y lo sacude entre sus manos, con una débil reprimenda.

—Sí, ya vi por qué _Zach_.

—¡Y ese será _Cedric_! —Cambia al bebé hipogrifo a uno de sus brazos y apunta a otro, en el suelo, con su mano libre. Este camina bamboleándose de forma exagerada, abriendo y cerrando las alas. Parece que estuviese en una pasarela de criaturas mágicas.

—Camina igual que él —Admite Draco, de mala gana.

—Y aquel _Snape_ —Señala al tercero, también en el piso, sentado y con las alas plegadas contra el cuerpo.

—¿Y mi padrino por qué? Si sólo está ahí, mirándolos mal y- _ah_.

—Exacto. _Snape_.

Harry recoge a los otros dos y maniobra, para buscar una forma de sostenerlos a los tres entre sus brazos y mantenerlos alzados. Tiene una sonrisa amplia, de esas que le dan problemas, porque causan que quiera besarlo un poco más que de costumbre.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Harry, no.

—¡Vamos, Draco! Tus padres al fin se fueron a la casa Malfoy en Francia hace unas semanas, esta pronto va a ser mi casa también. Tengo derecho a-

—No puedes tener hipogrifos bebés en nuestro futuro patio, Harry. Hace dos días trajiste a _Helga_ ya.

—¡Es que _Helga_ necesita acostumbrarse a la nueva casa! ¡Me dijiste que estaba bien! —Protesta, puchero incluido. Todavía abraza a las tres crías y _Zach_ vuelve a morderle un dedo. Sí, definitivamente es _Zach_—. Además, ¡tienes a esos horribles pavos albinos aún!

—Sabes que se los enviaré a padre a la otra casa de la familia este fin de semana. Nunca me han gustado más que a ti —Le recuerda, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero- son bonitos, ¡míralos! —Los alza lo justo para que las tres cabezas emplumadas queden por debajo de la suya— ¿no son lo más lindo que has visto en la vida, amor?

Draco tiene algunas debilidades de las que nunca habla. Harry llamándolo por un apodo meloso (siempre finge que no le gusta), Harry emocionado de sobremanera (él tiene que contenerse por los dos, o causarían un desastre), Harry siendo _Harry_.

Sí, se podría decir que, en resumen, su debilidad es _Harry_.

Es difícil negar _algo_, cuando utilizan tu _debilidad_ en tu contra.

De forma vaga, piensa que los hipogrifos no son lo más lindo que ha visto. Quien los sostiene, sí.

Suspira.

—Harry-

—¿Por favor? —Vuelve a hacer puchero y él en serio, _en serio,_ quiere besarlo. Harry baja a los tres hipogrifos, se asegura de que _Zach_ no lastime a _Snape_ al lanzarse sobre él a morderlo y _Cedric_ no se aleje demasiado, meneando la cola— ¿por favor, por favor, por favor? —Da un paso cerca, le rodea el cuello con los brazos— ¿por favor, Draco? ¿Amor?

—Le estuviste preguntando a los chicos cómo convencerme de esto, ¿cierto?

Harry sonríe. No luce culpable, aunque puede que sí un poco avergonzado.

—Cedric creyó que esto bastaría. Sirius me dio ideas más..._interesantes_ —Draco arquea las cejas y le da un beso corto porque, bueno, es una consecuencia inevitable de tener a Harry Potter tan cerca.

—Sigue pareciéndome una terrible idea, Harry.

—Son sólo bebés-

—No lo serán por siempre —Draco intenta negar cuando se aproxima más. Deja sus negativas para recibir el siguiente beso.

—Los entrenaré —Jura, con renovado entusiasmo, balanceándose sobre sus pies y recargándose en él—, los cuidaré.

—¿Sabes cómo cuidar de hipogrifos bebés?

—Le preguntaré a Hagrid.

Decide cambiar de táctica, porque Harry comienza a dejar un rastro de besos en su mandíbula, y es imposible pensar en esa situación.

—Necesitas permisos del Ministerio, Harry, son criaturas de alta categoría de peligro.

—Los conseguiré —Promete, los labios rozándole la mejilla a medida que lo dice—. ¿Por favor?

Draco suelta otro pesado suspiro.

—Vas a matarme. Un día de estos, vas a matarme —La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha poco antes de besarlo otra vez.

—¿En serio?

Entonces él también sonríe, a medias.

—No dije que _sí_ en ningún momento, Harry —Pero ya que su novio lo conoce lo bastante bien, junta sus frentes y se echa a reír. Y su risa, sin duda, es lo mejor que podría oír en su vida.

—¿Ya te dije hoy que te amo? —Cuando comienza a caminar hacia el interior de la Mansión, se engancha a uno de sus brazos, y llama con chasquidos y sonidos tontos a los hipogrifos. _Zach_ echa a correr detrás de ellos, _Cedric_ hace una pausa dramática para después seguirlos, _Snape_ sigue mirándolos mal.

—Unas mil veces.

—Que sean mil una. Te amo —Harry besa su mejilla, él suelta un bufido de risa.

Merlín los libre. A su padre le daría un infarto cuando se enterase de la más reciente adquisición de los Malfoy.

—Draco —Emite un "¿hm?" para hacerle saber que lo escucha—, ¿podemos tener un hijo también?

—Harry, bebés hipogrifos o bebés humanos. No abuses.

Su novio se ríe.

—Bien, mucha presión por un día, entiendo —Asiente con tanta solemnidad como es capaz—. Te lo preguntaré otra vez en unos años. Ahora que lo pienso, primero deberíamos casarnos.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

—Sólo piénsalo —Harry se encoge de hombros—, sabes que tengo el anillo desde hace dos años.

Draco suelta (otro) largo suspiro.

—Harry —Es su turno de dejar escapar un "¿hm?". Apoya la cabeza en su hombro un instante, lo mira desde abajo, a centímetros de distancia. Aún sonríe—, también te amo.

La forma en que su rostro se ilumina lo vale _todo_ en el mundo. Incluso soportar que _Zach_, el hipogrifo, muerda el borde de su pantalón y se le cuelgue de la pierna.

Merlín los libre, de verdad.

—¿De dónde sacaste tres hipogrifos bebés, Harry? —Se le ocurre preguntar, tras un momento.

—Sirius.

* * *

Draco lo dejó tener a los tres hipogrifos en el patio de la Mansión. Harry dijo que pasaría por el piso que compartía con Zach por algunas cosas para ellos, llegó con un bolso encogido por un hechizo, y nunca volvió a quedarse allí. Él no recordaba haber pedido _con exactitud _que se mudasen juntos.

También fue el mismo día en que se comprometieron de forma oficial.

(A su vez, en una casa en Londres, Sirius le enseñaba a su novio un bebé hipogrifo, y Remus tenía severas dudas al respecto)


End file.
